


Quebrando o Espelho

by MiRz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bottom Louis, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Louis Tomlinson é o modelo da atualidade. Seu nome está na mídia, seu rosto nos outdoors de Nova York, há hashtags com seu nome quebrando o Twitter e ele faz tendências. Ele tinha beleza, dinheiro, fama, um noivo que ama e que o amava de volta. Era praticamente a vida perfeita, mas ninguém imagina qual era o preço desse sucesso.





	1. Capítulo 1 — Grandeza

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Era normal de se ouvir por aí, que as pessoas que conseguiram muito dinheiro, fama e poder tiveram apenas sorte na vida. Talvez houvesse um fundo de verdade nessa afirmação, mas nada acontecia apenas com a sorte e Louis Tomlinson sabia disso. Aos 27 anos de idade, ele era o maior modelo masculino da atualidade e, talvez, pudesse ter tido a sorte de estar no lugar certo e na hora certa quando recebeu o cartão de uma agência de modelos em uma pista de Cooper num parque em Londres, mas isso não significava que ele não precisou trabalhar duro para conseguir chegar onde chegou. Foram dias exaustivos de trabalho, ensaios, divulgações do seu book, aulas de etiqueta, aula de treino com a mídia, foram vários meses sem poder visitar sua família por estar fazendo uma _promo_ para ver se alguém se interessava pela sua imagem. As horas de sono eram um luxo no início de carreira e horário de lazer era apenas uma fantasia. Felizmente, todo esse esforço veio com uma recompensa. Mundialmente famosos, ele possuía o mundo aos seus pés. De brinde, também ganhou o melhor noivo que podia desejar, Harry Styles.

Harry agora era um cantor de pop rock extremamente conhecido, mas tudo começou para ele com uma banda informal com seus melhores amigos, Liam Payne, Niall Horan e Zayn Malik. Os quatro se apresentavam em alguns bares ao redor da Universidade em Londres ao mesmo tempo em que postavam os ensaios e shows no Youtube. Pouco a pouco começaram a ganhar uma fama na internet até que chamaram a atenção de alguns olheiros e aos 19 anos, os quatro assinaram com a gravadora Syco. Tanto eles quanto Louis estavam no início das carreiras e suas gerências acharam que seria uma boa ideia de marketing unir a imagem do modelo com a banda. Assim, Louis fez parte do primeiro videoclipe da banda e conheceu o menino de cabelos encaracolados e um sorriso de covinhas.

Logo na primeira que se viram, Louis sabia que aquele garoto com rosto de querubim seria o amor da sua vida para sempre. Um flerte atrevido virou vários flertes, que virou um encontro no mesmo dia, que virou vários encontros na mesma semana e de repente, o relacionamento deles aconteceu em menos de um mês. Muito rápido alguns diriam, mas era o certo e Louis e Harry sentiam isso. Sete anos depois, os dois continuavam firmes e fortes nos altos e baixos da carreira. O noivado deles já durava três anos e que só não houve o casamento ainda, pois decidiram curtir a carreira por mais cinco anos, antes de se aposentarem e construírem uma família em paz, sem a pressão da mídia.

Naquela noite em específico, eles sentiam bem a pressão que suas carreiras tinham. Os dois estavam dentro de uma limusine preta, ouvindo os gritos de vários fãs do lado de fora. Era noite do Grammy Award e Harry e sua banda estavam concorrendo ao prêmio de Melhor Álbum e Artista Revelação. Louis não podia estar mais orgulhoso do noivo, pois sabia o quanto ele trabalhou e se dedicou à sua música. Porém, mesmo que a noite fosse para Harry, havia muitos fãs segurando cartazes com os dizeres “_Larry is real_[1]”, jargão que se iniciou antes de poderem assumir publicamente o relacionamento, mas que já havia vários boatos do seu envolvimento. Bem… Eles não podiam fazer nada se seus fãs eram espertos e descobriram, mesmo contra a vontade de suas gerências. Anos depois de revelarem ao mundo o namoro/noivado deles, a frase continuou firme e forte. Louis adorava, pois achava que era um grito de sobrevivência num mundo tão homofóbico.

Sentado ao seu lado estava Harry, tremendo de nervoso e balançando as pernas inquietamente. Depois de tantos anos, era esperado que o cacheado já estivesse acostumado com isso, mas no fundo ele continuava sendo aquele menino tímido e dócil do interior da Inglaterra.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, amor ― Louis disse tentando acalmá-lo. ― Mesmo que você não ganhe, chegou muito mais longe do que esperava. Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

— Eu sei, mas ainda sim... Parece que eu estou sonhando. — Harry sorriu e mostrou suas covinhas fofas que encantaram o mundo inteiro, literalmente.

— Você está lindo — disse Louis ajeitando a lapela do terno preto com listras vermelhas e a gola da camisa preta. Depois da roupa ficar impecável, ele começou a ajeitar os cachos dos cabelos longos que caíam suavemente pelos ombros largos.

Eles eram o segundo carro em uma fila de limusines para estacionar e logo receberão os holofotes da noite, sendo assim, nada menos do que perfeito era aceitável, não que fosse muito difícil para Harry ficar perfeito.

— Não chego nem aos seus pés — Harry disse dando-lhe um olhar apaixonado que Louis tinha certeza que estavam refletindo os sentimentos que transbordavam dos próprios olhos.

O modelo sorriu e capturou os lábios rosados de Harry com os dele, compartilhando um beijo casto e ignorando os resmungos dos amigos e colegas de banda de Harry, que vieram com eles ao evento. Não houve tempo de aprofundarem o carinho, pois o motorista andou com o carro depois que a limusine da frente partiu e finalmente pararam em frente a entrada do local que aconteceria o evento. O tapete vermelho se estendia por todo o caminho. Hora do show.

O motorista abriu a porta e Harry foi o primeiro a sair do carro. Imediatamente as luzes dos flashes das câmeras dispararam. A gritaria ficou ainda maior e o astro se sentiu um pouco tonto com tanta comoção. Acenou brevemente para os fãs atrás das grades, antes de virar de costas e estender a mão para Louis, ajudando o noivo a sair do carro também.

A cerimonialista os empurrou para o painel para tirarem as fotos no evento enquanto os outros membros da banda tivessem seus momentos sob os holofotes também. Havia repórteres e paparazzi por todos os lados, assediando eles e outros artistas.

— Estão todos olhando para você amor — sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Louis durante as fotos no painel.

— Então estão olhando para a pessoa errada. Essa é sua noite.

— Não me importo de dividi-la com você — Harry respondeu.

Nessa pequena conversa, os olhos dos dois não se desgrudaram de forma alguma um do outro. Era verde no azul e vice versa, não importando mais nada no mundo ao redor deles, por isso nem percebiam todo o furdúncio dos fãs ao vê-los tão apaixonados. O noivado da estrela do rock e do modelo mais cotado do ano ainda era o assunto do momento, de forma que o E![2] teria uma ótima noite só com as demonstrações públicas de afeto entre os dois.

A bolha de amor deles foi rompida quando os outros integrantes se juntaram a eles para tirar a foto com banda completa. Foi a vez de Louis ficar de fora das fotos. Os cinco eram muito amigos, mas aquele momento era apenas para a One Direction. Depois de feita todas as publicidades esperadas deles em algumas entrevistas rápidas, os cinco entraram no salão que aconteceria o evento, onde ficaram todos juntos. O restante da noite passou maravilhosamente bem, pois a banda deles ganharam todos os prêmios que foram indicados e o cacheado fez um discurso lindo que levou Louis às lágrimas com a emoção que sentia vindo das palavras de agradecimento. Nunca ficara tão orgulhoso de Harry e dos meninos como naquela noite. Quando o evento enfim terminou, o casal estava muito cansado para sair comemorar, decidindo terem uma comemoração privada entre eles no quarto do hotel que estavam hospedados.

No quarto, Harry o despiu do terno brilhante com carinho e devoção, garantindo que tocasse, beijasse e marcasse todos os lugares que sabia levar Louis ao limite do prazer. Amaram-se lenta e profundamente, renovando com gestos e toques todo o amor que havia entre eles, caindo no sono horas depois, esgotados, porém satisfeitos.

No dia seguinte, retornaram para Londres, onde residiam e a rotina deles voltou ao normal. Harry saiu cedo para entrevistas em rádios e programas de TV para fazer a promo dos novos single enquanto Louis foi para reuniões e sessões de fotos de ocupavam o dia todo.

Durante o almoço, Louis _twittou_ sobre um novo trabalho de caridade que ele ajudava, levantando _hashtags_ com seu nome em várias redes sociais em tempo recorde, além de tirar uma foto no Instagram da sua sobremesa que consistia em um pote de iogurte de morango, cheio de guloseimas, mas deu destaque ao urso de gelatina. Colocou uma legenda provocando Harry secretamente, já que amava aquele urso: “sinta inveja, é tudo meu”.

Quando chegou à mansão que morava com Harry no começo da noite. Olhou para a fachada branca e arquitetônica da casa quase não acreditando no contraste que tinha com a casa simples de três quartos e um banheiro que morou na infância. Estacionou sua BMW ao lado da Ranger Rover preta do noivo que indicava que o cacheado já estava em casa. Sorriu minimamente com a ideia de poder se enroscar no maior e passar o final do dia com ele e seus beijos. Sua irmã Lottie definitivamente tinha razão, ele era um idiota apaixonado, mas não estava nem um pouco incomodado com esse título, contando que ainda tivesse Harry em sua vida. 

Entrou em casa e estranhou ver o primeiro andar todo escuro, mas viu alguma luz bruxuleante no andar de cima ao final da escada. Harry provavelmente estava lá. Tirou os sapatos e as meias, largando tudo pelo caminho e subiu descalço para o segundo andar, sentindo os dedos livres após passar horas presos na meia. Parou no topo da escada quando viu o imenso corredor do segundo andar iluminado por velas coloridas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas no chão, formando uma trilha que ia até o quarto deles.

Louis seguiu o caminho e viu que na cama _king size_ deles estava um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Preso no caule havia um cartão com a letra de Harry, escrito:

_“Quando estamos longe um do outro, eu existo duas vezes, aqui e onde você está. Eu te amo minha vida! Com todo o meu amor, H”._

No chão havia uma seta de flores e velas indicando o banheiro em anexo_._ Louis colocou cuidadosamente o buquê no criado-mudo do seu lado da cama e seguiu para onde a seta lhe indicava já com o sorriso no rosto pela surpresa que tivera.

O banheiro estava com as luzes apagadas e com mais velas acesas por toda pia, chão e privada abaixada, deixando o lugar fracamente iluminado em ar aconchegante, romântico e inebriante, numa mistura de conforto e sensualidade. O lugar todo cheirava a sândalo e ao fundo tocava uma suave melodia. Dentro da grande banheira com espuma, estava Harry, nu em toda a sua glória, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios pecaminosos. Em uma mesa posta ao lado da banheira, Louis pode ler o rótulo que mostrava a marca a marca do vinho: Musigny[3].

— Bem-vindo em casa. — Harry sorriu, revelando suas covinhas.

— Mas que surpresa maravilhosa. Estamos românticos hoje para você abrir o Musigny. É nosso aniversário e eu esqueci? — O menor se aproximou da banheira e beijou em cumprimento os lábios do noivo, sentindo a maciez dos lábios rosados e o sabor suave da bebida.

— Não. Só achei que nós dois merecíamos. Tire essa roupa e entre aqui comigo. — Harry o persuadiu, usando suas enormes mãos para ajudar a puxar a camiseta de Louis para cima.

Em segundos, Louis estava completamente nu como Harry. Com cuidado para não cair, entrou na banheira e se sentou entre as pernas de Harry, encostando as costas no peito dele.

— Aqui, tenho um copo pra você. — O cacheado esticou o braço e pegou uma segunda taça entregando-a para ele.

Os dois se estabeleceram em um silêncio confortável e íntimo, apenas apreciando a música e o vinho. Não era apenas a água quente do banho que aquecia o coração de Louis, mas também a presença acolhedora e meiga de Harry e suspeitava que seu noivo fosse o maior responsável pelo seu estado de plena paz. Ficaram quase uma hora na banheira, mas quando seus dedos estavam mais do que enrugados, o mais novo os fez saírem e vestiram roupas confortáveis.

Apesar de terem um guarda-roupa cheio de ternos Armani, camisetas Versace, relógios Rolex e outras joias mais caras que a casa de muita gente, ambos gostavam de vestir moletons velhos e desgastados, com tantos furos como o possível por causo de tanto uso. Foi assim que nasceram, foi assim que passaram sua infância e foi assim que se conheceram. Na simplicidade, quando a vida ainda estava fácil e eles eram jovens e ingênuos. A falta de produção em beleza entre eles tornava-os tão íntimos e tão normais, que às vezes, noite como aquela era tudo o que precisavam para relaxarem a mente e o corpo de suas rotinas tão corrida e atribulada.

Após o banho, Louis fez uma macarronada simples em retribuição ao banho que Harry organizou para eles. Na mesa de jantar, ambos contaram como havia sido seu dia e após arrumarem juntos a pouca sujeira que fizeram, foram para o quarto assistir algum filme clichê até caírem no sono. Antes de cair totalmente no sono nos braços de Harry, Louis agradeceu a qualquer divindade que existisse pela vida que tinha. Tudo era perfeito e não era capaz de desejar nada melhor. Mal sabia ele que o destino tinha planos e que no dia seguinte sua felicidade iria começar a ruir.

** _Continua..._ **

[1] Traduzido para o português fica “Larry é real”, jargão usado pelo fandom.

[2] Canal focado em entrevistar e acompanhar a vida dos famosos.

[3] Um dos dez vinhos mais caros do mundo. Em 2017 sua garrafa valia mais de 4 mil dólares.


	2. Capítulo 2 ― Desmoronamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Passaram alguns dias desde a noite do Grammy e suas vidas seguiram com a rotina quase normal que era antes. Harry e os meninos estavam viajando para continuarem divulgando o novo álbum, produzindo músicas novas para o próximo, gravando as que estavam prontas e filmando cenas para os novos clipes. Louis, entretanto, teve seu nome na boca da mídia mais que o normal naquelas semanas que procederam o Grammy. Enquanto não houvesse uma celebridade dando vexame ou tentando chamar atenção, os tabloides ainda falavam sobre o mundinho cor de rosa dele e de Harry no tapete vermelho. Apesar de ser bom estar na mídia, vez que davam mais atenção ao seu trabalho, gerando novas propostas, tudo eram dois pesos e duas medidas, pois junto das vanglorias vinham também as críticas. “O terno brilhante não ficou bom nele”, “Louis quis roubar a cena de Harry na premiação”, “Louis é muito baixo e feio para ser modelo”, “Alguém mais o achou meio acima do peso?” foram apenas algumas opiniões negativas que apareciam no Twitter por conta do excesso de atenção.

No geral, Louis não ligava muito para isso. Ele era realmente muito bom em ‘cagar’ para a opinião alheia e era assim desde criança, quando assistia suas irmãs se preocuparem com o que vestiam e como pareciam para os outros. Contudo seu gerente, Thomas, pensava o contrário dele, não estando muito feliz com as opiniões públicas a respeito de Louis e sua aparência, por isso estava quase insuportável para Louis trabalhar com ele ou participar de uma reunião na presença do mais velho. Thomas começou a regular tudo o que comia e sempre brigou quando viu Louis comendo um sorvete ou quando colocava carboidratos de mais no seu almoço.

Até então, tudo que sentia era aquela raiva que florescia quando se sentia injustiçado, mas comentários sobre seu peso eram mais e mais frequentes. Seu gerente decidiu ser ainda mais invasivo e fazia questão de lhe mostrar os vários comentários sobre seu suposto excesso de peso nas redes sociais, lhe mostrava a opinião de críticos da moda a outros modelos que eram bem mais magros que ele. A pressão com relação ao seu peso e a sua imagem começou a ficar tão desmedida, que Louis chegou ao ponto de até odiar a visão de uma balança. E se a confiança que tinha da sua aparência ainda não estava abalada com tudo isso, começou efetivamente a ruir quando passou a ser trocado em alguns trabalhos aqui e acolá, com as marcas alegando que ele não possuía o corpo ideal para a imagem que a campanha queria passar.

― Precisamos mudar algumas coisas se quiser reverter esses comentários Louis ― disse seu gerente na reunião que estavam tendo.

― O que você sugere? ― Dizer que Louis estava irritado era um eufemismo grosseiro. Além de tudo o que estava ouvindo do seu gerente, dos patrocinadores de alguns trabalhos e dos seus ditos fãs, a ausência de Harry também o deixava bastante mal-humorado.

― Posso te colocar de volta em alguns desfiles e ensaios fotográficos se você conseguir perder alguns quilos ― Thomas disse.

― Você quer mesmo que eu faça uma dieta ― disse Louis incrédulo.

― É pegar ou largar Louis, não temos muitas opções. Você sabe que esse mundo é concorrido e seu nome chegou às grandes ligas. Se quiser continuar no patamar em que está, vai ter que se igualar aos outros modelos. Felizmente, enquanto você estiver vinculado ao nome de Harry alguns lugares podem até lhe querer por um tempo.

Louis se sentiu mal com o comentário do seu agente, como se uma pedra caísse pesada no seu estômago. Thomas fez parecer que ele estava com o cantor apenas pela fama que Harry adquiriu e não havia uma mentira mais descabida que aquela. Amava Harry por quem ele era. Se o cacheado caísse no esquecimento, ficasse pobre ou abandonasse a fama para voltar a trabalhar numa padaria em um condado de 1000 habitantes, Louis largaria tudo e o seguiria sem pensar duas vezes.

Sentindo-se ainda mais pressionado com toda a situação da sua carreira, Louis teve que concordar com seu agente sobre cortar alguns alimentos e se submeter a algumas dietas. Saiu de lá com uma lista de alimentação que teria que seguir pelas próximas semanas, quiçá meses.

No caminho do andar da gerência até seu carro no estacionamento no subsolo do prédio, o modelo teve que agradecer que seres humanos não eram capazes de matar alguém com o olhar ou abrir crateras com seus passos, caso contrário às pessoas que estavam em sua volta acabariam por serem vítimas da força de sua fúria, tamanha raiva impregnada nos passos e o ódio em seu olhar. Dirigiu mais irritado que o normal, distribuindo buzinas por aí gratuitamente, ofendeu meros trabalhadores que foram obrigados a transitar nas ruas caóticas de Londres no mesmo horário que ele e quando chegou em sua casa, a fúria foi substituída por tristeza ao lembrar que Harry não estaria em casa e isso foi ainda pior. Desolado, ele abriu a porta da frente já antevendo o escuro e o silêncio com o qual seria recebido, porém teve uma surpresa ótima ao atravessar o umbral da porta, pois parado na entrada, estava seu noivo lhe esperando com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

― Harry! ― Louis gritou feliz, atirando-se nos braços abertos do mais alto. ― Por que não me disse que chegaria hoje? Eu teria te pego no aeroporto.

― Pensei em fazer uma surpresa para o meu _Boobear _― Harry explicou, lhe beijando urgente logo em seguida.

Foram muitos dias sem sentir o sabor da boca de Louis. Seus braços fortes rodearam a estrutura pequena do noivo e o trouxe ainda mais próximo de si, fazendo-o ficar nas pontas dos pés.

― Bem, eu estou surpreso. ― Louis sorriu após encerrar o beijo, mas não desvencilhou os braços em torno dos ombros do mais novo.

― Como foi seu dia? ― Harry perguntou como sempre perguntava, ainda segurando-o junto de si.

― Não quero falar sobre isso hoje ― Louis rebateu rudemente. Não queria estragar o retorno de Harry falando sobre seus problemas.

― Tem certeza? ― O cacheado parecia preocupado. Qualquer coisa que roubava a alegria que Louis merecia receber não era para ser levado levianamente. O chamem de exagerado, mas quando se ama alguém como ele ama o noivo, tudo o que mais se deseja na vida é a felicidade da pessoa amada.

— Absoluta! — Louis frisou e lhe deu um leve roçar nos lábios rosados.

― Então que tal irmos tomar um banho hein? Assim você esquece tudo de ruim do seu dia e se concentra apenas em mim?

Com beijos persuasivos no pescoço de Louis, Harry começa a guiá-lo em direção à escada que os levaria para o andar de cima e para a suíte deles. Todo o percurso foi feito enquanto Harry desnudava Louis pelo caminho, sempre o tocando e o beijando, dando a certeza de que o modelo era amado. Louis, por sua vez, esqueceu todas as preocupações para se concentrar apenas em Harry e na intimidade que tinham. Retribuiu os toques com a mesma paixão e cuidado de que era tocado, adorando o corpo tatuado de Harry, da mesma forma que o maior idolatrava o seu. Os dois chegaram ao banheiro da suíte, já totalmente despidos, e não se importaram com a água fria do chuveiro, pois os corpos se esquentavam mutuamente.

Harry empurrou o menor contra uma das paredes e o ergueu pelas nádegas enquanto Louis envolvia suas pernas grossas em torno da cintura de Harry. O cacheado usou um lubrificante que guardavam no banheiro para preparar Louis e alongá-lo para que lhe recebesse sem dor, bebendo dos gemidos do seu parceiro. Harry começou a invasão devagar, aumentando a quantidade de dedos a penetrá-lo, até que acertou a próstata de Louis com três de seus dedos.

Quando o cantor o invadiu com o seu membro longo e rijo, Louis se esqueceu até de respirar. Felizmente, Harry o segurava, caso contrário teria caído, pois a única coisa que realmente conseguia pensar era em Harry. O Harry todo; o pau dele batendo fundo, no cheiro tão característico do noivo que estava em sua volta, nas mãos que pareciam lhe tocar em todo o corpo, na rouquidão dos seus gemidos que ecoavam próximo ao seu ouvido.

― Lou… Lou ― Harry gemia na cacofonia que o próprio Louis ajudava a criar.

O modelo chegou ao ápice do prazer primeiro, mas foi seguido quase imediatamente por Harry. A água do chuveiro levava embora toda a bagunça que fizeram em seus corpos enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e saiam da névoa pós-orgástica.

― Eu consegui? ― Harry perguntou depois de alguns minutos, fazendo referência à frase de antes.

― Hãn? ― Fora a resposta bem articulada de Louis.

Harry riu docemente e o beijou. Não era um beijo urgente ou que prenunciava uma segunda rodada. Era um beijo que apenas transmitia seu apoio e seu amor.

— Eu consegui fazer você esquecer todo o resto e se concentrar apenas em mim? — Harry explicou.

— Claro. Você sempre consegue — Louis disse docemente e o beijou novamente.

Harry trouxe os pés de Louis de volta ao chão, quando o mais baixo sentia que conseguiria se firmar. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por mais um tempo, ora apenas juntos, ora se beijando para matarem a saudade da companhia que fizera falta tanto quanto o ato carnal. Eventualmente, eles se separaram e realmente tomaram um banho e saíram do banheiro, voltando para o quarto.

Harry viu o Iphone acender com uma mensagem recebida no meio das cobertas e caminhou para a cama com a toalha em volta da cintura, sem se importar de estar molhando o chão com seus pés molhados.

― Os meninos estão vindo para cá ― Harry informou ao ler a mensagem.

― Noite de pizza! ― Louis gritou animado. Dane-se a dieta, começaria no dia seguinte. Naquela noite iria apenas aproveitar seu noivo e seus amigos.

Colocaram algumas roupas confortáveis, afinal eram apenas os seus amigos e desceram na sala de estar esperar por eles que não demoraram a chegar. Logo, a casa dos “Stylinson” se encheu de risada e brincadeiras entre eles, como apenas cinco amigos curtindo a vida juntos. Com o momento descontraído, Louis esqueceu-se momentaneamente das reuniões que teve e dos contratos cancelados, concentrando-se apenas nos amigos. Porém, quando a pizza chegou, o primeiro comentário de Niall o levou para um espiral decadente novamente.

― Tommo empurra essa sua bunda gorda pra lá ― o loiro disse descontraído sem imaginar o peso que essas palavras tiveram em seu amigo. Na cabeça do irlandês, ele estava apenas pedindo espaço no sofá para sentar e comer. 

― Ei, essa bunda gorda é muito gostosa tá? ― Harry partiu em defesa de Louis.

Era impressão de Louis, ou Harry havia dito entre linhas que ele estava gordo? Que outro significado “essa bunda gorda é muito gostosa” teria que não fosse “apesar de gorda, eu ainda acho gostosa”? Com certeza não era “não é bunda gorda”. Harry nunca verbalizou nada do tipo, mas talvez fosse porque ele era muito educado para dizer isso na cara de qualquer pessoa, mas isso não significa que ele não achasse. Talvez fosse por causa disso que Harry sempre pedia para acompanhá-lo em suas corridas matinais. Uma dica sutil de que precisa emagrecer igual quando se oferece um chiclete para quem tem mau hálito. De repente, a pizza não lhe parecia mais tão apetitosa, mesmo que fosse a sua favorita.

― Aqui Louis ― disse Liam lhe entregando um prato com três fatias.

A quantidade que lhe deram pesou no estômago, principalmente porque sabia que qualquer outro dia, realmente comeria no mínimo três pedaços, mas naquele momento parecia que toda a sua fome sumiu e a vontade de comer por prazer também.

Sob o olhar insistente de Harry por não ter atacado a comida, Louis começou a dar mordidas menores. Terminou de comer o primeiro pedaço quando Niall já estava repetindo a segunda rodada. Louis pegou com a mão segunda fatia no seu prato e deu a primeira mordida, mas sentia-se estufado e que se tentasse comer mais, acabaria vomitando. Fingindo que ia pegar uma bebida na cozinha, Louis se levantou do sofá com o pedaço na mão. A cada passo que dava em direção ao outro cômodo, ouviu Niall fazer “_pow, pow, pow_” com a boca, como se estivesse imitando com as passadas de um Snorlax[1]. O modelo se sentiu ainda pior, mas não sabia explicar o porquê. Quantas vezes não fizeram brincadeiras desse tipo com ele? Sempre levou na brincadeira, mas naquele momento não conseguia relevar. Ao fundo, ouviu a risada de Harry e aquilo doeu mais que tudo que já havia sentido na vida, emocionalmente falando.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, aumentou o ritmo das passadas para se afastar o mais rápido possível. A cozinha vazia foi um consolo bem-vindo. Jogou o pedaço da pizza que segurava no lixo da pia e pegou um monte papel para jogar por cima e cobrir o pedaço descartado quase inteiro. Deu algum tempo na cozinha para respirar fundo e se recompor antes de voltar para a sala.

― Alguém vai querer esse pedaço de pizza? Acho que não estava com tanta fome como eu achei ― Louis disse disfarçando.

― Manda aqui! ― Zayn disse pegando o prato.

Por um segundo, Louis sentiu inveja do seu amigo. Zayn poderia comer quantos pedaços de pizza quisesse que continuaria magro e esguio, exatamente como o modelo que Louis deveria ser.

— O Louis sem fome, essa nova! — Niall voltou a comentar com graça.

― Vou ao banheiro ― Louis informou e partiu da sala novamente, alcançando a escada e subindo correndo rumo ao seu quarto.

Se trancou no banheiro da suíte e encarou o espelho. A camiseta que usava era bem velha, a tinha desde os quinze anos, por isso estava um pouco pequena para ele e ficava bem justa ao corpo, possibilitando ver a leve curva em seu estômago que só desaparecia quando Louis encolhia a barriga. Aquela gordura sempre esteve ali? Analisando-se detalhadamente, o rapaz desceu os olhos para as coxas grossas e para o traseiro grande que estavam evidência na calça de moletom. Tudo parecia muito grande e desproporcional ao seu tamanho. Como ele nunca havia reparado nisso? Como poderia ser digno da carreira que tinha e do noivo se ele parecia tão fora de contexto?

A dieta que antes lhe parecia tão afrontosa, de repente se tornou desesperadamente necessária. Teria que mudar se quisesse continuar com o sucesso da sua carreira e continuar sendo o noivo do Harry. Não que ele achasse que o cacheado lhe largaria se ele engordasse, sabia que Harry o amava, mas queria se sentir digno de tê-lo e para isso precisaria ter uma aparência que combinasse. Com um gosto amargo na boca do estômago, voltou para a sala de estar decidido que iria mudar a partir de agora. Seguiria a dieta a risca e voltaria ao topo das paradas.

— Está tudo bem? Você demorou. — Harry lhe disse assim que voltou.

— Sim, tudo bem — mentiu. — Só me distraí com o celular. — Louis sorriu e se acomodou ao lado do cacheado, ficando praticamente em seu colo.

Quando todos se deram por satisfeitos, ligaram a imensa televisão 3D e colocaram em algum filme qualquer. Louis tentava se concentrar nas cenas diante dele, mas a mão de Harry acariciando-lhe a barriga lhe desconcentrava um pouco. Agora que havia notado a gordura extra, estava um pouco incomodado de ter alguém lhe tocando ali. Se remexeu e achou uma nova posição que lhe permitiria ficar próximo do noivo, mas sem que este lhe tocasse nos lugares errados. Se Harry achou isso estranho, não demonstrou, pois seus olhos verdes continuaram colados na tela. Os meninos foram embora pouco depois que o filme terminou e Harry sentindo-se cansado da viagem dormiu logo, enquanto Louis ficou encarando o teto escuro do quarto por longas e intermináveis horas, ainda pensando e sonhando acordado em ter o corpo ideal. 

No dia seguinte quando começou a fazer efetivamente a sua dieta, teve que contar a Harry tudo que havia ouvido sobre seu peso e explicou sua nova dieta.

— Sinto muito que teve que ouvir isso Lou — Harry lhe disse.

Aquilo não era uma negação, mas uma constatação de um fato: Harry dizia que lamentava que alguém precisou dizer algo tão cruel a ele ao invés dele perceber sozinho. O menor não culpou o noivo por achar isso, porque era verdade. Ele nunca havia reparado em como suas pernas eram gordas ou como ele parecia rechonchudo com as roupas apertadas.

Para ajudar e mantê-lo motivado, Harry começou a comer a mesma dieta que Louis e após quase três semanas diminuindo os carboidratos e comendo mais verduras e legumes, Harry notavelmente emagreceu, mas Louis não.

Quando o modelo se olhava no espelho e continuava se enxergando gordo, ele queria só deitar e chorar o dia inteiro. Não entendia o porquê da dieta não estar fazendo efeito nele enquanto Harry parecia ainda mais esbelto. Era como se a diferença de beleza entre eles ficasse ainda mais distante e mais óbvia.

O astro do rock precisou ir viajar no começo da quarta semana de dieta, ignorantemente deixando Louis lidar com seus novos complexos de beleza. Tommo então decidiu tomar as rédeas do que comia e começou um novo regime por contra própria, chamada Dieta do Ovo[2], que consistia em comer apenas ovos cozidos três vezes ao dia e para acelerar ainda mais o emagrecimento, começou a se dedicar a uma extensa rotina de exercícios. Louis tinha vagamente a noção de que sua nova rotina de alimentação e exercícios era tudo, menos saudável, mas numa decisão inconsciente, decidiu se preocupar apenas com sua carreira, que era mais urgente. A saúde poderia lidar depois, quando tivesse uma pausa. Ao final de cada dia, durante uma semana, Louis se pesava e se olhava no espelho, ansioso para ver se havia alguma mudança.

— Não, não, não! — Resmungou o modelo encarando o seu reflexo no espelho do closet.

A balança tinha que estar quebrada. Ela lhe mostrava um peso, mas se olhando no espelho, ele não via diferença nenhuma[3] do antes da dieta e depois da dieta. Continuava com as coxas grossas, a barriga pendendo para fora do elástico da cueca e seu rosto estava mais redondo. Ele se jogou na cama chorando e com vergonha de continuar se olhando no espelho. Por que ele não conseguia emagrecer? Será que havia alguma coisa errada com ele?

Alguns dias antes, seu agente havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que conseguiu com que ele participasse de um desfile de uma marca nova que estava prometendo se tornar uma nova tendência, por isso o dia do desfile estaria cheio de críticos, várias pessoas da imprensa, vários diretores de outras marcas. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para Louis subir seu nome no mercado, mas a pressão de fazer a coisa bem feita e voltar a receber boas críticas estava pesando em Louis, principalmente diante o fracasso de conseguir ficar com um corpo bom para sua profissão. Sentia que todo o seu futuro profissional dependia do seu desempenho naquele desfile e seu agente não o deixava esquecer-se disso, sempre o cobrando com as dietas.

Numa situação desesperadora, Louis tomou uma atitude desesperada. O desfile aconteceria dali a três meses e não estava nem perto do corpo necessário para se destacar, sendo assim, a partir daquele dia, não ingeriria mais nada que não fosse água e eventualmente uma maçã ou um pedaço de queijo quando fosse inevitável comer alguma coisa. Ele emagreceria por bem ou por mal.

Harry voltou para casa por um tempo e nos primeiros dias era fácil conseguir desviar das alimentações. Dizia que já havia comido alguma coisa no caminho de volta da academia ou que teria um almoço com seu agente e algum representante do desfile. Às vezes, o próprio Harry tinha sua agenda para cumprir e não estava em casa a maior parte do dia. Nas vezes que não tinha como fugir, Louis sempre dava uma desculpa para se afastar logo após do almoço e expurgava a comida. Sua sorte é que a casa era realmente grande e com muitas paredes a prova de som, não possibilitando Harry de ouvir o engasgo do vômito.

O cantor precisou sair em viagem novamente e Louis se sentiu muito mal que estava feliz com a distância de Harry. Ele o amava, Deus sabia o quanto, mas estava sendo uma tortura tê-lo por perto. Não podia falar com o cacheado do problema, porque era claro que ele nunca concordaria com seus métodos. Uma coisa era Harry achar que Louis precisava emagrecer, outra era concordar que Louis precisaria passar fome. Por outro lado, Louis realmente tem que emagrecer e era difícil mentir três vezes ao dia para seu companheiro e a culpa por fazê-lo piorava cada vez mais, adicionando mais peso em seus ombros. Portanto, por mais que ficasse triste e solitário com a partida de Harry, era melhor ele não estar por perto.

Durante as duas semanas que passou sozinho em casa, Louis não ingeriu nada além de algumas maçãs e água. Passava a maior parte do seu dia fazendo exercícios e evitava falar com Harry por chamada de vídeo, mesmo se sentindo culpado ao fazê-lo. Louis sabia que seu noivo logo notaria alguma coisa diferente nele e se preocuparia. Não queria ter que mentir ainda mais, então apenas o evitava. Ele também não se importou que estivesse se sentindo um pouco tonto ou que estava sentindo mais frio que o habitual. O importante era que seu peso na balança diminuía mais e mais. Sua felicidade ofuscava completamente sua preocupação até que sua saúde passou a ser um assunto esquecido em sua mente ante o seu peso na balança.

Foi então que Harry voltou para casa novamente.

** _Continua..._ **

[1] Um Pokémon que aparece da primeira temporada do anime.

[2] Essa dieta realmente existe e não é recomendada. O consumo de três ovos por dia significa que o corpo teria apenas 210 calorias por dia. As dietas com 500 calorias já são consideradas de alto risco para desnutrição e até inanição. Devido ao baixo teor de macronutrientes (proteínas, carboidratos e gorduras), existe uma perda muito grande de água corporal, e, mesmo com uma boa hidratação, quem fizer tem risco de hipotensão e até mesmo coma. O ovo é rico em vitaminas do complexo B, mas essa dieta resultará em deficiência de todas outras vitaminas. Também ocorrerá uma grande perda de massa muscular.Boatos dizem que a atriz Nicole Kidman, durante as filmagens do filme Cold Mountain, comia apenas ovos cozidos e mais nada em todas as suas refeições.

[3] Essa situação chama-se Dismorfia Corporal. Trata-se de um transtorno mental, cujo principal sintoma é a insatisfação extrema com a imagem corporal, enxergando seu corpo com uma percepção distorcida de feitos mínimos ou inexistentes. É muito comum acontecer com pessoas que sofrem distúrbios alimentares.


	3. Capítulo 3 ― Desconfiança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Harry sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com Louis quando ele começou a evitar as chamadas de vídeos, preferindo apenas as chamadas normais. Apesar de vários anos de relacionamento, tanto seus amigos, quanto Harry e Louis sabiam que os dois estavam em uma eterna lua de mel. Os toques cálidos nunca eram o suficiente para eles, as conversas não supriam a saudade que sentiam um do outro e a distância era o pior castigo para amantes tão apaixonados como eles. As chamadas de vídeos não supriam a vontade que eles tinham de estarem juntos, mas ajudavam a diminuir aquela sensação de vazio que tinham quando um deles precisava se ausentar, e para Harry fugia da lógica Louis não querer vê-lo. A primeira vez que aconteceu, o cacheado se entristeceu em não poder olhar para Louis, mesmo que através da câmera, mas entendeu que o modelo poderia estar ocupado. A segunda vez achou estranho, mas relevou, afinal coincidências existem. Ocorre que na terceira e na quarta vez que lhe foi negado a chamada de vídeo, Harry começou a ficar preocupado. A voz de Louis ao telefone parecia normal e ele continuava carinhoso, mas então por que Louis não queria ligar a câmara?

O astro voltou para a casa com uma série de pensamentos inseguros rondando sua cabeça: e se Louis não o amasse mais? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa grave e Louis não queria lhe contar? Até a possibilidade de Louis ter se mudado enquanto esteve fora passou pela sua cabeça. Nada do que pensou, porém, chegou perto da realidade.

Quando Harry entrou em casa naquela manhã de sexta-feira, se preparou para tudo que pudesse acontecer, ou quase tudo, pois não estava preparado para se deparar com um Louis pele e osso no sofá.

— Louis? — Harry perguntou sem ter certeza se aquele enrolado no cobertor no sofá era mesmo seu noivo.

— Harry que bom que chegou, eu estava com saudades! — Louis vibrou. Levantou-se do lugar e correu para abraçar Harry como sempre.

O maior envolveu os braços musculosos ao redor de Louis, mas parecia estranho. Sempre houve um destaque natural do seu tamanho para o tamanho de Louis, mas agora parecia que a diferença crescera consideravelmente, ao ponto de achar que poderia quebrar Louis se o apertasse muito. Outro tipo de preocupação surgiu na mente de Harry. 

— Eu também… — Harry disse. — Você está bem _Boobear_? Você emagreceu nessas últimas semanas.

— Ah sim, estou ótimo. Foi aquela dieta que eu preciso fazer. — Louis abanou a mão como se não fosse nada de mais.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, estando realmente perdido na situação. Louis já era magro, naquelas três semanas que fizeram a dieta, o mais velho já havia emagrecido um pouco mais, mas agora Louis estava com uma magreza ainda mais proeminente; até mesmo doentia. Será possível que uma dieta de cortes de carboidratos pudesse fazer tanta diferença assim ou havia outra coisa acontecendo?

— Talvez fosse melhor mudar a dieta… Você está realmente muito magro.

— Bobagem. Estou me sentindo ótimo, prometo.

Louis sentiu um bolo estranho cair no estômago diante a mentira. Era culpa de novo. Nunca, em sete anos de relacionamento, Louis mentiu para Harry. A relação deles era baseado na sinceridade e honestidade sobre tudo. Como se sentiam, seus medos, suas ambições, suas inseguranças. Nenhum deles acreditava que um relacionamento poderia perdurar através de pequenos segredos, então tudo era um livro aberto entre eles. Mas Louis tinha certeza que se falasse para Harry o que estava acontecendo com sua mente, seu noivo tomaria medidas que Louis não iria gostar. Desde interromper sua dieta, e consequentemente estragar sua carreira, a abandoná-lo por não achá-lo digno. Com toda a honestidade, Louis poderia passar por tudo, pela morte da sua mãe e da sua irmã, pela perda da sua carreira, mas nunca poderia sobreviver a um término com Harry.

— Se você diz... — Harry não parecia convencido, mas decidiu relevar isso também… Por agora.

— Você deve estar cansado da viagem. Vá tomar um banho enquanto escolho um filme para assistimos abraçadinhos na nossa cama. — Louis empurrou delicadamente Harry em direção à escada que leva ao segundo andar.

O cacheado encarou o menor profundamente, como se tentasse ver através das atitudes de Louis. Eventualmente ele desistiu de procurar sabe-se lá o que e apenas se inclinou, beijando a testa de Louis carinhosamente. Beijos nas testas eram importantes para Harry. Significavam amor e cuidado e o cantor tentou transmitir exatamente isso para o noivo.

Mais tarde, depois de tomar um banho longo, comer alguma coisa na cozinha e terminado de arrumar as malas, Harry se deitou na cama com o noivo e se sentiu errado, como se faltasse pedaços do Louis, pois seus corpos não se encaixavam como antes. Havia muito espaço entre eles e Louis parecia frio em seus braços, mesmo com a quantidade de roupas que vestia.

O cacheado prestou pouca ou nenhuma atenção ao filme, mais preocupado com o fato de que conseguia sentir nas pontas dos dedos as costelas e cada vértebra nas costas do menor. Os ossos do quadril de Louis perfuravam seu estômago de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes. Naquela noite, dormiu pouco por causa dos pensamentos que lhe assombravam. Jay descobriu que estava com leucemia quando já era muito tarde, por isso pouco pôde fazer para combatê-la. E se Louis estivesse doente? E se o câncer fosse genético?

Fizzy também havia morrido recentemente. Lembrava-se que ela também estava muito magra antes de vir a óbito, embora na autópsia descobrissem que foi por causa de drogas[1] e não por doença. Será que Louis estava usando alguma coisa também? Harry não achava que o noivo seria capaz de algo assim, não depois da irmã. Louis até mesmo estava tentando parar com o vício do cigarro após o acontecido. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, rezava a Deus para que não fosse algo sério como uma doença, pois não achava que conseguiria aguentar caso o enfermo fosse o Louis.

No dia seguinte, Harry tentou fazer um café da manhã reforçado, insistindo com Louis que um dia da quebra da dieta não faria mal. Assistiu com olhos de águia o mais velho beliscar uma comida aqui e ali, mas se distraiu com a conversa descontraída do noivo e com seu entusiasmo pelo desfile que faria dali a poucas semanas. Quando percebeu, os dois pareciam já ter terminado de comer e o modelo se encarregou de ajeitar a cozinha. À tarde, os meninos vieram e após passar um tempo ocioso apenas conversando e assistindo a um jogo na televisão, todos, exceto Louis, decidiram ir para uma balada.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique aqui com você Lou? — Harry perguntou pela décima vez desde a negativa do noivo de ir com eles.

O cacheado já estava todo arrumado para a noite, com uma skinny preta que parecia ter sido pintada no seu corpo, uma camisa branca com estampa de louros e uma bota brilhante.

— Tenho sim Hazza. Provavelmente vou tomar um analgésico para tirar essa dor de cabeça chata e dormir até amanhã. Vá se divertir com os meninos, vocês merecem depois de trabalharem tanto — Louis respondeu, beijando o biquinho nos lábios rosados de Harry.

— Me ligue se você não melhorar, eu voltarei imediatamente.

— Ok Harold. — Louis revirou os olhos. — Divirta-se e não faça nada que eu faria. — Piscou brincando.

Harry saiu de casa bastante relutante em deixar o mais velho sozinho em casa. A limusine que ele e seus amigos usariam para ir ao clube já estava na porta da sua casa e isso foi o único motivo que o impediu de mudar de ideia sobre sair.

— Hey _man_! — Liam o cumprimentou assim que entrou no carro. Diferentemente dos outros dias, seu amigo exibia um sorriso pequeno e frágil. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes e espremiam um sentimento de temor e preocupação. Imediatamente, Harry entendeu o porquê daquele olhar.

— Vocês também notaram não é? — o cantor perguntou retoricamente para os outros que tinha expressões parecidas.

— É difícil não notar _mate_[2] — Zayn disse. — Louis nunca esteve tão magro.

— Tão magro é eufemismo. Lou parece um zumbi — Niall comentou também e Harry tinha que concordar com o irlandês.

— Ele disse que está tudo bem quando eu perguntei… — o cacheado disse com a voz baixa.

Os outros três olharam para ele céticos, mas foi Liam que verbalizou o que todos pensavam:

— Você sabe que não tem de “bem” nele agora certo? Não tem como, é humanamente impossível, alguém estar saudável estando tão magro!

— Eu sei… — Harry sentiu os olhos ficarem um pouco úmidos. — Vou conversar com ele novamente.

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguiu se divertir. Ficou praticamente todo o tempo sentado no bar com uma bebida em mãos. Cada pessoa que se aproximava dele com segundas intenções, ele apenas mostrava a aliança de noivado no dedo. Seus amigos vinham esporadicamente checá-lo, já conscientes de que ele não teria cabeça para simplesmente dançar e abstrair. Foi uma das piores noites da sua vida, pois não se lembrava de ter tido um dia que ficou tão preocupado com algo como naquele.

Os quatro só voltaram para casa quando a boate que estavam na Mayfair[3] fechou às três da manhã[4], que para Harry pareceu durar para sempre, vez que estava com pressa de voltar para casa e ficar com Louis. Passou boa parte da noite trocando mensagens com o mais velho, até que Louis dormiu eventualmente.

Quando finalmente voltou para casa, Louis dormia no quarto enrolado por uma montanha de edredons, mesmo que a temperatura da casa estivesse quente. Harry tocou delicadamente a testa de Louis para avaliá-lo para febre, mas o toque estava frio e não quente. A preocupação voltou com força total. Não dava para ignorar de que havia um problema de fato e era imprescindível que falasse com Louis novamente na manhã seguinte. O modelo talvez achasse que realmente não havia um problema e caberia a Harry mostrar que sim, Louis não estava bem. O maior passou o restante da noite pensando no que falaria com Louis no dia seguinte, até que se rendeu ao cansaço e dormiu quando o Sol raiava e penetrava seus raios pelos vãos da cortina do quarto.

Ao acordar novamente, a cama do lado dele encontrava-se vazia e fria, sinal de que Louis levantara fazia um tempo. Estendeu para o braço para alcançar o celular no criado-mudo e viu um post-it amarelo grudado na tela com a letra de Louis, que dizia:

“_Fui para academia, de lá vou para uma reunião com o Thomas. Não me espere para o almoço. ‘Te amo’, L_”.

Franzindo a sobrancelha, Harry não teve muitas opções que não esperar pela volta de Louis para falar com o modelo, até que no meio da tarde, ele próprio precisou sair fazer algumas aparições públicas de última hora. À noite, alguns amigos de Louis apareceram e ficaram até tarde, impossibilitando Harry de falar com o noivo em privacidade.

Durante os próximos três dias, Harry achou que Louis estava se esquivando de ficar sozinho com ele. Essa impressão aconteceu quando percebeu que Louis passava muito tempo longe de casa com a desculpa de que estava ocupado com o desfile que faria dali a uma semana. O cacheado sabia se tratar de uma mentira, pois Louis já havia trabalho em outros desfiles tão grandes como aquele e nunca trabalhou daquela forma desenfreada. Ele sentia que havia um motivo escuso por trás disso, porém não conseguia adivinhar qual era e isso o deixava paranoico e ansioso, analisando cada detalhe dos gestos e ações de Louis. Até que no quarto dia depois que voltou, Harry não conseguiu mais adiar a conversa. Era madrugada e estava virando rotina ele só conseguir dormir quando a exaustão tomava conta. Nessas madrugadas silenciosas e solitárias, ele passava as horas olhando para Louis, analisando cada detalhe e jogando mentalmente o jogo dos sete erros do Louis atual com uma foto de um ano atrás que ele tinha do noivo exposta no criado-mudo.

Havia a óbvia magreza exacerbada que pareceu surgir de repente naquelas duas semanas que esteve fora. Tinha os cabelos que outrora foram tão macios, agora pareciam finos e quebráveis. A pele morena estava constantemente pálida, o calor do seu corpo parecia ter desaparecido, pois Louis estava sempre frio ao toque. As rugas do sorriso dele estavam raras e o sorriso não parecia sincero. O Louis deitado na cama, não parecia mais o seu Louis. Parecia ser apenas uma casca defeituosa do anjo que era o seu noivo.

Foi um tremor involuntário de Louis que deu coragem a Harry de iniciar a temida coragem, mesmo que fossem às três horas da madrugada.

— Lou… — sussurrou baixinho na orelha bonitinha do mais velho. — Lou-_bear_, acorde, eu preciso falar com você.

— Hm… o que foi? — Louis perguntou com a voz embolada de sono, com os olhos mal abrindo.

— Eu não consigo dormir — Harry disse, já antevendo que Louis acordaria com preocupação.

— Por que não? — Louis perguntou já visivelmente mais desperto, tal como Harry havia previsto.

— Estou preocupado com você — o encaracolado disse baixinho, pegando as mãos frias do noivo e acariciando suavemente.

— _Baby, _não há nada para se preocupar comigo — garantiu o mais velho.

— Tem sim — teimou. — Você está tão magro, tão distante. Quero lhe dar espaço, mas ao mesmo tempo estou preocupado em saber onde estou errando.

— O quê? — Louis se levantou exasperado. — Harry, amor, você não está fazendo nada errado! Por que acha isso?

O maior sentou na cama também e deu de ombros. Harry estava manipulando a situação, mas não achou que teria uma resposta sincera para uma pergunta direta. Ele havia tentado logo que chegou de viagem e com toda a sinceridade, não sabia o que faria se Louis ousasse mentir na cara dura novamente.

— Eu te disse, você está tão distante. Mal conversou comigo quando estava fora e agora que estou aqui, você parece querer estar fora de casa. Não me saí da cabeça a ideia que você pode estar com algum problema e não confia em mim para ajudá-lo.

— Harry me escute bem — Louis pediu, segurando o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos. — Eu não estou bravo, triste, magoado, decepcionado ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero com você. Eu só estou um pouco estressado com esse desfile e não quero descontar em você, só isso — revelou meia verdade.

— Tem certeza que é só o desfile Lou? Você nunca esteve assim nos anteriores.

— Esse está sendo um pouco mais difícil que os anteriores. Eu te falei que houve algumas críticas negativas desde o Grammy e acho que isso pesou um pouco, mas eu juto que não tem nada a ver com você. Nunca.

Para pontuar suas palavras, Louis selou os seus lábios com o de Harry. O mais novo sentiu os lábios de Louis rachados e um pouco ásperos, mas pensou que provavelmente era porque Louis não tinha o hábito de beber muita água.

— Isso é bobagem, você não pode deixar os _haters _te atingirem. Você deve se amar por quem você é.

A frase de Harry caiu pesada no estômago de Louis, pois lá estava o seu noivo não negando as afirmações sobre ele novamente. Se fosse fácil “se amar por quem é”…

— Há algo que eu posso fazer para te tirar desse estresse? — Harry perguntou após Louis ficar em silêncio por vários minutos.

Em algum momento em sua vida, Harry leu que o estresse poderia ser um fator determinante para a causa de alguns males. Era uma reação muito subjetiva, que dependia de pessoas e pessoas, mas poderia ser muito possível que o estresse de Louis desencadeasse um emagrecimento injustificado.

— Eu aprecio o que você está tentando fazer, mas não há nada para ajudar. É só esperar que esse desfile aconteça logo — prometeu o mais velho.

Apesar das palavras reconfortantes que saíam da boca do modelo, ele não acreditava totalmente que tudo ficaria bem depois do desfile. Dependeria de qual seria o veredito dos críticos. Se fosse positivo, teria apenas que trabalhar para manter o peso que ele duramente conseguiu perder, mesmo que ainda não fosse o ideal, porque não parecia bom quando se olhava no espelho, vez que suas coxas permaneciam grossas, sua barriga estava bem insistente em aparecer competindo espaço com o cós da calça e seu rosto continuava redondo como a Lua cheia, todavia não haveria necessidade de continuar com uma dieta tão brusca. O problema surgirá se as críticas não forem positivas, pois daí apenas mostrará para Louis que sua imagem ainda não está boa e que tudo que fez até agora foi ineficiente.

Não haveria nada mais decepcionante do que trabalhar tão duro querendo dar o seu melhor e ver que não havia sido o suficiente. Era como assinar um atestado de incompetência. Pelo menos no caso do Louis, cuja única obrigação era ficar bonito e esbelto para continuar merecendo seu trabalho e seu noivo.

Harry sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquilo depois de conversar com Louis e concluir que tudo poderia ser apenas estresse e que seria apenas uma fase, conseguiu dormir sob o som de uma canção ronronada por Louis no pé do seu ouvido.

Apesar de o modelo garantir que nada do que faria poderia ajudá-lo com o estresse, o cacheado pelo menos tentaria, por isso quando acordou decidiu fazer um almoço digno de um rei para Louis. Eles poderiam sair para almoçar em qualquer restaurante de Londres, mas Harry gostava de cozinhar e na opinião dele, não haveria comida no mundo, mesmo nos melhores restaurantes, que substituiria o gosto da comida caseira. Guardou tudo em uma sacola térmica e foi até o estúdio que estaria tendo as provas de roupas e os ensaios.

— _Hey, _o que está fazendo aqui amor? — Louis perguntou vindo ao seu encontro assim que o viu.

— Quis vim lhe fazer uma visita e almoçarmos juntos. — Sorrindo, Harry ergueu a sacola com as comidas.

Louis tentou sorrir para Harry, mas pareceu forçado mesmo para ele. E a julgar pelo olhar preocupado nos olhos verdes do mais novo, Harry também havia percebido seu sorriso falso.

— Você tinha algum outro plano? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Não, não — Louis tentou melhorar o sorriso. — Isso está perfeito. Meu camarim tem uma mesa que podemos usar para colocar isso.

De mãos dadas, o casal caminhou até o camarim que Louis havia dito conversando basicamente sobre a produção do desfile. Vez ou outra um modelo ou um estilista paravam para falar com eles. A cada passo que se aproximavam do camarim, Louis ficava mais e mais ansioso. Ele não queria comer e até o momento havia conseguido escapar de Harry nas horas das refeições. Sua cabeça tentava criar alguma saída para a situação, mas não tinha.

Observou suando frio, Harry espalhar os tupperware na mesa. Era muita comida e a visão de tudo aquilo começou a embrulhar o estômago de Louis. Os números começaram a invadir sua cabeça como uma chuva de informações. Números das calorias das comidas, o quando iria engordar, quanto tempo levaria para perder todos os quilos que adquiriria. Começou a sentir o suor por baixo da camisa, sua mente começou a girar e achou que cairia ali mesmo. Estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade.

— Sente aqui _Boo_. — Cavalheiro como sempre, Harry puxou uma das cadeiras para Louis sentar.

Não havia mais fuga. Não há nada que poderia atrasar o momento do almoço, não havia como desviar a atenção de Harry nele, não havia como fugir da comida e pela primeira vez em três dias, colocaria outra coisa que não água no estômago.

Louis sentou no lugar que Harry lhe indicou e sentindo a bile subir e descer pelo seu interior. Se serviu com uma porção pequena de comida e cortou os alimentos em pedaços minúsculos. Colocou um pedaço por vez na boca e mastigou o máximo que pôde, enquanto tentava manter o estômago quieto.

Naturalmente, Harry terminou de comer antes de Louis e estranhou o prato do noivo ainda estar cheio. Franziu o cenho e perguntou:

— A comida não está boa, Lou?

— Não, não! Está ótima, mas é que eu não estou com muita fome.

Harry não falou nada, porém o olhou desconfiado. Louis se mexeu incômodo na cadeira com a força do olhar do cacheado.

— Se não quer comer tudo, então não coma — Harry disse mal-humorado e magoado.

Foi como um chute no estômago de Louis, porque ele não queria magoar o noivo. Se ele fosse magro, nada disso teria acontecido, mas ele precisava fazer essa estúpida dieta e emagrecer. Seus olhos encheram d’água ao mesmo tempo em que largou o garfo no prato. O soluço que soltou foi involuntário, mas chamou a atenção de Harry.

— Não querido, me desculpe — Harry circulou a mesa e abraçou o menor assim que chegou a ele. — Eu não devia ter falado assim com você. Você não tem absolutamente culpa nenhuma, só fiquei frustrado porque achei que poderia te ajudar com o estresse.

O maior fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para acalmar o Louis que chorava e soluçava em seu peito, embora essa atitude fosse uma surpresa para ele. O modelo não era uma pessoa chorona ou triste. Conseguia contar com os dedos de uma mão a quantidade de vezes que Louis chorou assim. O estresse parecia realmente estar afetando-o profundamente.

— Me desculpe — Louis pediu depois de um tempo afastando-se. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim para chorar assim, não foi nada de mais…

— Está tudo bem _Boobear_ — tranquilizou Harry, acariciando-lhes os fios finos, vendo vários se soltarem em seus dedos.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Não posso voltar ao ensaio com a cara assim — Louis disse apontando para os olhos inchados e nariz vermelho.

— Claro. Eu vou arrumando essa bagunça.

Harry lhe deu um beijo na testa e começou a organizar as comidas de volta. Louis saiu do camarim e correu até o banheiro, literalmente. Conferiu todas as cabines e vendo-se completamente sozinho, trancou a porta do banheiro todo e escolheu o box mais afastado para regurgitar o pouco da comida que tinha acabado de comer.

No caminho de volta, sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mas isso estava ficando comum na sua vida, assim como uma dor de cabeça que durava o dia inteiro. Andando ancorado pelas paredes, chegou ao seu camarim e viu Harry falando ao telefone. Pegou sua garrafa de água e bebeu quase metade dela, porque com certeza a tontura que sentiu era derivada de uma desidratação.

— Eu tenho que ir — disse Harry assim que desligou o telefone. — Estava com o Liam no telefone. Ele o Zayn fizeram uma demo e estão indo lá em casa para mostrar.

— Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que voltar também.

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram um tempo junto, apenas nos braços um do outro. Uma das mãos de Harry passeava ao longo das costas de Louis, enquanto a outra estava pousada na cintura, sentindo o osso do quadril se sobressair.

Houve uma época que Harry considerava o corpo de Louis como sendo o corpo mais perfeito do mundo. Era o seu parque de diversões particular. Sabia onde tocar para ascender à libido de Louis; sabia cada detalhe das curvas que o compunha por inteiro. Era como se fosse uma obra de arte viva. Agora, porém, era como se fosse um ambiente novo e para ser honesto, Harry não gostava do que via ou o que tocava. Ele queria seu antigo Lou de volta.

Quando precisaram se afastar e realmente dizer adeus, Harry foi embora com a sensação que estava perdendo alguma coisa, e aquela coceira fictícia atrás da orelha que a desconfiança era retratada ficava cada vez mais forte e incomoda. Contudo, como confiava no noivo, deu um voto de confiança de que realmente era estresse. Faltava apenas uma semana para o maldito desfile acontecer e então, tinha fé de que tudo voltaria ao normal novamente.

**Continua...**

[1] O reboot desse capítulo começou em 27 de abril de 2019. Deste dia até a presente data da publicação deste capítulo, nunca houve um pronunciamento oficial da família ou da equipe do Louis sobre a causa da morte da Fizzy, sendo que até agora, há apenas especulações de fãs. Uma das teorias, que eu usei na confecção do capítulo, é de que o ataque cardíaco pôde ter sido provocado pelo abuso de substâncias ilícitas, pois uma postagem no Instagram do namorado da Fizzy após a morte dela deu a entender que ela batalhava contra o vício de drogas. O post foi excluído pouco tempo depois e nada mais foi dito ou, repito, confirmado pela família. Portanto, não se firmem nessa informação desta fic, pois até então não é uma notícia verídica.

[2] _Mate_ em uma tradução literal significa companheiro, camarada, chapa. É comumente usado para se referir a um amigo próximo.

[3] Mayfair é um bairro comercial muito famoso em Londres. Várias baladas famosas encontram-se nessa região.

[4] Tanto nos EUA como em Londres as casas noturnas costumavam funcionar até as duas ou três horas da madrugada, dependendo do lugar, bem diferente daqui do Brasil que costumam ir até às seis horas.


	4. Capítulo 4 — O Alto Preço do Sucesso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Ironicamente, logo no dia seguinte após Harry levar o almoço para Louis no trabalho, o clima entre o casal melhorou, mais especificamente, o humor de Louis mudou da água para o vinho, estando o modelo estava em constante bom humor. Todos os dias, Louis se certificava de mandar uma mensagem para Harry avisando que estava indo almoçar com alguém diferente a cada dia. Harry teria ficado desconfiado, mas de noite Louis fazia questão de jantar com o noivo e eles pareciam mais próximos.

O modelo não engordou ao que era antes, mas o caracolado pensou que era algo que demoraria mais para ficar visível, então ante a felicidade de ter seu noivo parecendo mais com ele mesmo, Harry ficou mais tranquilo também, obrigando-se a afastar a desconfiança, pensando que tudo estava encaminhado tão bem, ignorando o alarme de alerta de que tudo deveria estar o oposto por se tratar das vésperas do desfile, que aconteceria dali uma semana. Os sete dias passaram como num piscar de olhos frente ao mar de rosas que estava a vida de Harry e quando menos se esperou, o dia do desfile enfim chegou já na correria.

Logo às sete da manhã, o celular do modelo já tocava sem parar, acordando Harry naquela hora ímpia da manhã. A primeira vez havia sido Thomas, o agente de Louis. Depois, ora eram estilistas para última prova das roupas, ora eram os produtores do desfile em pânico porque algo havia dado errado ou algum detalhe que ainda não estava pronto. Seja lá qual era o problema, não dava um minuto de sossego para Louis e o deixava agitado e ansioso, que por sua vez, influenciava o humor de Harry também, que não conseguia dormir com todo aquele furdúncio que seu noivo fazia.

O cacheado odiava levantar cedo e para poupar o outro do seu mau-humor, manteve-se afastado dos olhos do modelo, ficando trancado no estúdio a maior parte da manhã.

Foi apenas um pouco antes do horário do almoço que Louis entrou na sala acústica, vestido para sair.

— Aonde você vai? — o cacheado perguntou ao olhá-lo da cabeça aos pés. O desfile demoraria algumas horas para começar.

— Surgiu um problema com algumas roupas e preciso ir para fazer alguns ajustes no meu corpo — Louis explicou sem entrar em grandes detalhes. Harry não precisava saber que os ajustes eram pences[1] na maioria das roupas que usaria.

— Você vai sem almoçar? — Harry perguntou, não gostando nada disso.

— Vou comer alguma coisa no caminho. Estou muito ansioso para almoçar — Louis disse o mais sincero que conseguiu.

— Quer que vá junto? — o cantor se ofereceu.

— Não precisa. Vai ser uma bagunça. Várias pessoas mandando e surtando. Os estilistas vão aproveitar esse concerto e fazer um ensaio antes da _grand finale**[2]**_. Vá no horário normal com os outros ok?

— Se você prefere — Harry deu de ombros, mas claramente descontente com isso.

— Desculpe por sair correndo assim. Se eu pudesse eu ignoraria — Louis explicou ao namorado quando o viu carrancudo.

— Eu sei amor — disse o mais alto. — Só não gosto que você vai sair sem comer — o cacheado tentou diminuir o bico nos lábios e abraçou o menor.

— Não se preocupe com isso, vou ficar bem — tranquilizou o noivo. — Eu preciso ir. Vejo você na primeira fileira? — o modelo perguntou antes de roubar um beijo casto nos lábios de Harry.

— Claro. Eu serei o primeiro a aplaudir você de pé — Harry disse.

Eventualmente, os dois precisaram se desvencilhar e o menor foi embora. Um pouco mais tarde, o estômago do cantor roncou de fome, porém como só estava ele em casa, optou por não fazer um almoço e comeu um lanche com algumas sobras da geladeira. Não era o ideal, mas era mais saudável que muita coisa por aí. Após ficar com a barriga cheia, tentou procurar alguma coisa para fazer até dar a hora de se arrumar e ir assistir o desfile do noivo, mas nada parecia animá-lo. Não havia nada que prestasse na TV, não tinha paciência para ler e a casa estava limpa e arrumada como sempre.

Pegou seu violão para tentar continuar a compor alguma coisa, mas após vários minutos dedilhando as cordas sem realmente sair melodia nenhuma, Harry desistiu disso também. Ao olhar no relógio, viu que apenas uma hora e meia havia se passado desde que Louis saiu. O astro sentiu vontade de arrancar os cabelos diante tanta frustração. Por que o tempo não passava naquele dia? 

Mais irritado do que quando acordou, decidiu tentar dormir. Quem sabe se acordar de novo seu humor melhora. Foi para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos quase imediatamente. Passou vários minutos apenas tentando dormir, mas não conseguia descansar a mente. Abriu os olhos soltando um bufo.

Olhou para o _closet_ e de repente teve a ideia de começar a arrumar o armário deles que estava adiando fazia semanas. Organizar suas coisas sempre o mantinha entretido e quando se desse conta, provavelmente já estaria na hora de começar a se arrumar para o evento daquela noite.

Decidiu começar com o lado de Louis, que era sempre o mais bagunçado. Pegou todas as roupas penduradas e as colocou delicadamente na cama. Conforme ia abrindo espaço, mais bagunça ia encontrando no fundo, até viu uma caixa de sapato no meio das roupas. Harry revirou os olhos verdes. Era a cara do mais velho largar alguma coisa nada a ver dentro de outras coisas. Pegou a caixa e abriu para ver que tênis que Louis havia perdido, mas se deparou com outra coisa.

Foi algo que o fez gelar e estagnar no lugar.

A caixa continha uma série de laxantes fortes. Todos pareciam novos, como se tivessem sido comprados há pouco tempo, mas a maioria já estava com as cartilhas na metade. Demorou meio segundo para Harry compreender. Ele havia feito um trabalho sobre isso na escola e, por isso, compreendia bem o que aquilo significava.

Bulimia era um transtorno alimentar que se caracterizava pela compulsão de alto teor calórico para logo em seguida a pessoa forçar o expurgo dos alimentos antes que as calorias fossem absorvidas pelo organismo. A forma de expurgo poderia ser através do vômito ou pelo uso de laxantes e diuréticos. 

De repente, todas as ações do Louis começaram a fazer sentido. A magreza excessiva, o frio, os toques gélidos, a queda de cabelo[3], a falta de consumo de alimentos, o estresse, a ansiedade, para depois vir um consumo exacerbado de alimentos e uma imagem de cura.

Harry largou a caixa no chão como se ela queimasse. Com a mentira desmascarada, Harry começou a se sentir enjoado. Seu noivo nunca havia mentido antes, mas aquela situação quebrou parte da confiança que tinha com Louis. Já não acreditava mais nas palavras de Louis quando lhe garantiu que comeu. Já não conseguia acreditar quando disse que saiu para almoçar com alguém. Mais do que só isso; não conseguiria mais confiar no “tudo bem” de Louis.

A dúvida que persistia é como iria agir com seu noivo dali para frente? Como abordaria o homem que amava e lhe diria que já não confiava nele? Como conseguiria ajudá-lo se não foi nem digno de saber que havia um problema, em primeiro lugar?

Harry passou toda à tarde chorando pela situação, quase perdendo a hora de se vestir. Com honestidade, não tinha mais o menor ânimo para ir àquele desfile e ver que a consequência dele custou à saúde de Louis, pois lembrava-se que tudo começou com aquela dieta três meses atrás. Apesar da falta de vontade, sabia que magoaria o noivo se não fosse prestigiá-lo e apesar de se sentir triste e traído, não poderia fazer esse descaso com o modelo.

Trocou-se no automático e ficou parado no quarto por um bom tempo olhando para o nada e com a mente em uma bagunça de pensamentos, quando foi retirado dos seus devaneios pelo súbito som de uma buzina estridente ao lado de fora. Ele havia esquecido que iria com os meninos com a limusine da banda. Com o corpo pesado, ele desceu lentamente as escadas, ignorando as buzinas que soavam mais e mais apressadas com sua demora.

— Finalmente! — Niall reclamou tão logo que Harry adentrou a parte detrás do automóvel.

— _Mate_ está tudo bem? — Liam perguntou, seus olhos de cachorrinho brilhavam preocupados quando percebeu a expressão apática de Harry.

— Não — respondeu o cacheado com a voz embargada. — Zayn, na quinta-feira Louis me disse que foi almoçar com você… é verdade?

— Eu… hm… eu não vejo o Lou já faz alguns dias — Zayn respondeu sem graça e gaguejando.

— Você não acha que o Tommo está te traindo, não é Harry? — Niall perguntou. — Quero dizer… o cara é maluco por você!

Com o choro contido, Harry explicou para os amigos as desconfianças que tinha e o que havia descoberto no armário de Louis naquela tarde. O clima descontraído que havia no carro azedou e os quatro garotos tinham um olhar preocupado e triste.

Era uma situação tão estranha e tão anormal. Nenhum ali dos presentes imaginava que Louis pudesse estar se sentindo desconfortável com seu corpo. Eles não eram crianças, sabiam o que era aquela doença e o que provocava, contudo sempre que ouviam falar sobre, era aquela velha história de que uma _sobrinha_ do cunhado do amigo dos meus pais que teve anorexia e bulimia ou então, que era um tipo de transtorno que afetava apenas as mulheres. O que se fazia quando era um amigo próximo que se sentia assim? 

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Zayn perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

— Acho que a primeira coisa é falar com o Louis e convencê-lo a procurar um médico. Só alguém especializado pode realmente dar um diagnóstico.

— Há quanto tempo você acha que o Louis começou a tomar laxantes? — Dessa vez a pergunta veio de Liam.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Eu achei o Louis muito magro quando voltamos de L.A[4], mas ele me disse que era por causa de uma dieta nova que o agente dele queria que ele começasse. Eu realmente não notei… — Harry parou de falar e tentou evitar o soluço do choro. — Eu nunca percebi que ele havia parado de comer. Eu devia ter notado. — Se culpou.

— Não _mate_, não foi sua culpa. — Liam tentou consolar seu amigo. — Nenhum de nós imaginou que o Louis chegaria a esse ponto.

— Ele me disse que era estresse do desfile, porque era um muito importante. Eu me deixei acreditar, mas eu tinha que ter ficado mais de olho, eu devia ter cuidado melhor dele — Harry continuou ignorando o que Liam havia falado.

— Harry, o Liam tem razão — Zayn disse interrompendo o momento de culpa do cacheado. — O Lou nunca deu a entender que se importava em emagrecer ou apresentou em algum outro momento desconforto com a aparência. É totalmente justificado você nunca ter visto os sinais.

— Se você acha que é sua culpa, então é nossa também — disse Niall entrando para o discurso dos outros meninos. — Quantas vezes nós não fizemos piadas sobre o peso dele ou com o quanto que ele come? Lembra quando todas às vezes que ele sentava em algum lugar, nós pulávamos de propósito, fingido que o peso dele ergueu todo mundo?

— Nós continuamos fazendo isso porque ele ria e sempre dava um jeito de retalhar as brincadeiras. Era a nossa dinâmica e ele nunca pareceu incomodado. — Zayn continuou o discurso de Niall.

— Eu só não entendo. Como o Louis pôde se olhar no espelho e ver algo menos do que lindo? — Harry continuou chorando. Como sua vida havia mudando 360° para pior e ele nem ter percebido?

— Eu não sei _mate_. — Liam disse e acariciou o ombro de Harry para consolá-lo. — Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Agora nós sabemos e vamos fazer até o impossível para o Louis voltar a ser brilhante.

— Obrigado… — Harry disse emocionado e sinceramente agradecido. Ele não sabia o que faria sem os meninos.

Não demorou para chegarem ao galpão onde seria realizado o desfile. O lugar já estava todo organizado e a decoração estava impecável. Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, Harry realmente ficaria encantado, mas ele olhava para tudo e apenas se sentia vazio e triste. Cumprimentou alguns conhecidos de maneira robótica, não dando atenção a ninguém em especial. Os quatro sentaram na primeira fila, exatamente no meio. Um lugar deveras privilegiado.

As luzes diminuíram a intensidade e vozes vindas do alto-falante davam as boas-vindas para os convidados. Uma música animada começou a tocar e a Selena Gomez apareceu no palco cantando e dançando como a artista convidada[5]. Na primeira estrofe da música, o primeiro modelo apareceu. Alto e magro. Depois dele veio o segundo, também alto e magro. O terceiro idem, e o quarto modelo era igual aos demais. E então Louis apareceu, extremamente magro. O sorriso de Louis vinha de orelha a orelha, enrugando a pele ao redor dos olhos. Isso trouxe um desconforto para Harry. Como seu noivo podia estar tão feliz estando tão doente?

Louis olhou para eles, piscou para Harry e fez algumas micagens na ponta da passarela, arrancando sorrisos da plateia e esbanjando simpatia.

Na segunda troca de roupa, quando Louis voltou a aparecer, os maiores aplausos foram para ele, deixando-o orgulho e verdadeiramente feliz com o prestígio. Seus olhos azuis procuraram os verdes e estranhou ver Harry tão sério. Deu uma olhada para os meninos e todos eles pareciam realmente desconfortáveis. Perguntou-se mentalmente se eles brigaram no caminho.

Quando sua parte no desfile acabou, Louis recebeu vários elogios nos bastidores tanto da equipe de produção, como do seu agente e de alguns críticos que já estavam lá conversando com os modelos.

Quando o evento acabou, Louis se encontrou com os meninos. Sua felicidade com o sucesso do evento quase contagiou o grupo, e apesar de perceber que havia alguma coisa errada com os outros quatro, o modelo decidiu ignorar por enquanto e apenas curtir naquele dia. Teve uma festa privada para um grupo seleto do qual Louis e os meninos foram previamente chamados e lá, Harry não tirou os olhos de Louis. Percebeu sua felicidade estonteante em inconformidade com seu corpo doentio. Com a cara lavada da maquiagem, a tez amarelada de Louis estava mais visível deixando-o com um aspecto frágil. Harry olhava para o noivo e percebia que aquele estava sendo o preço do sucesso de Louis. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, mas Zayn surgiu de repente.

— Harry, não aqui — implorou o moreno. — Louis está feliz e você não vai querer estragar isso agora, na frente de todas essas pessoas.

— Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto. — Harry deu as costas e saiu apressado. Zayn tinha razão, aquele não era o momento.

Lavou o rosto e se recompôs. Já ia sair, quando viu a porta do banheiro abrir e Louis passar por ele.

— Ei Hazza, estava te procurando.

Louis se aproximou do noivo e o abraçou por trás. Pelo reflexo no espelho, Harry viu a finura dos braços do menor rodearam sua cintura. Pareciam tão finos. Em um último teste, Harry se virou para Louis e o beijou ardentemente, segurando o corpo do menor junto ao seu. Seu noivo gemeu no beijo, tão sôfrego quanto ele. Delicadamente, Harry girou o corpo e encostou o quadril do modelo conta a pia do banheiro. Com as mãos ágeis, ele embrenhou seus dedos por dentro da blusa que Louis usava e tentou erguê-la, porém Louis parou seus gestos.

— Aqui não Hazza — Louis disse. Seus olhos azuis olhavam para o lado ao invés de encarar os olhos verdes e sua expressão estava fechada num careta incômoda.

Com isso, Harry teve certeza que Louis não estava confortável com seu corpo. Sexo em um banheiro público nunca havia sido um problema para eles. Eles transavam em qualquer lugar quando a vontade se tornava insuportável, era quase um jogo entre eles. As luzes estavam sempre acesas e as roupas eram arrancadas quase imediatamente, pois ambos precisavam se sentir pele a pele. O toque nunca havia sido negado.

Qualquer excitação que Harry poderia ter sentido com o beijo avassalador evaporou ante a estranha timidez de Louis e por mais que quisesse confrontá-lo sobre isso, sua garganta parecia seca e seus lábios colados um no outro. O clima ficou estranho entre eles. Desvencilharam-se e de maneira tímida e cautelosa e ambos saíram do banheiro com cada um se afastando para o lado oposto. Harry foi direto para o bar e pediu a bebida mais forte que havia e passou o resto da noite tentando encontrar as respostas que precisava no fundo do copo, enquanto Louis se distraiu com as conversas de seu empresário com os críticos, fechando novos contratos.

O dia seguinte da festa foi bastante diferente do que tiveram no último evento. Harry acordou mal-humorado e com uma ressaca brava, enquanto Louis estava cauteloso em se aproximar do noivo. Se juntaram na cozinha em um silêncio tenso. Harry fez algumas omeletes e colocou na frente de Louis, que pegou o garfo de maneira cautelosa e comeu lentamente, cortando a comida em pedaços minúsculos. Harry apenas observava do outro lado da mesa sem falar nada.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro — Louis disse se levantando antes de terminar a comida.

— Termine de comer primeiro — o cacheado ordenou.

— Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Eu disse para pelo menos terminar sua omelete. Não vai fazer diferença se comeu tudo ou metade quando você for vomitá-la fora — Harry estourou.

— O quê? — Louis perguntou espantado. Toda a cor drenou de seu rosto quase imediatamente.

— Quanto tempo você achou que me enganar? Quanto tempo achou que manteria os laxantes escondidos até eu achá-los e ligar os pontos, hein?

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? — Louis perguntou bravo.

— Sim, e ainda bem que eu fiz! — Harry começou a elevar o tom de voz. — Só assim que eu poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, já que você me manteve no escuro!

— Eu não queria… — Louis ficou com a voz tremida e tentou segurar as lágrimas que começavam a encher seus olhos.

Nunca foi sua intenção fazer Harry descobrir sobre os laxantes, a falta de alimentação e os vômitos. Ele queria poder lidar com sua gordura sozinho e evitar dar motivos para Harry se separar dele.

— Não queria que eu descobrisse? — Harry perguntou em um tom ácido. — Bem, aparentemente você não pensou muito nisso quando não levou em conta que eu poderia ter descoberto quando eu encontrasse você morto no chão! Droga Louis! — Harry gritou e passou a mão pelos cabelos longos. — Por que você não me contou?

— Não é um problema seu para lidar.

— É claro que é um problema meu! Tudo que envolve eu perder você se torna um problema meu!

— Hazz, você está exagerando — Louis começou a dizer. — Eu só precisei emagrecer um pouco, eu…

— Um pouco? — A cada vez que Louis falava, a frustração de Harry ficava maior, bem como as palpitações em sua cabeça. — Você ao menos se olha no espelho? Você está pele e osso, Louis! Você está provocando vômitos, usando laxante, deixando de comer. Não é possível que você tenha pensando que isso é saudável!

— Eu preciso fazer isso Harry. Caso contrário eu nunca iria emagrecer…

— Você não precisava emagrecer!

— Precisava sim! Thomas me falava que eu precisava emagrecer, os meninos brincavam com o meu peso, você me dava indiretas…

— Eu nunca te dei indiretas, Louis! — Harry o cortou exasperado.

— Dava sim. Você me dizia para ir correr com você. Você nunca negou quando alguém falava do meu peso ou fazia alguma piada sobre isso. Você até mesmo disso que lamentava que alguém precisou me dizer que eu precisava de dieta.

— Eu te convidava para correr comigo para passarmos mais tempos juntos, e eu disse lamentava você ter que ouvir sobre a dieta porque é uma mentira! Deus, como você conseguiu distorcer tudo que eu falava?

Harry ficou inquieto, ele se levantou do banco que estava sentado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão no cabelo nervosamente. Ele não estava irritado com o Louis propriamente, estava irritado com a situação, com sua inutilidade diante a crise, com sua ignorância de como ajudar. Estava com medo do que estava por vir, magoado pela falta de confiança. Uma mistura de raiva, receio, medo, mágoa, e em cima de tudo isso, havia a dor de cabeça da ressaca e o mau-humor que deixava tudo com um aspecto dez vezes pior. Ele não sabia como dizer e expressar tudo o que sentia sem parecer um idiota para com Louis. Ele precisava de ar, de tempo para espairecer e chorar. Ele precisava de um ombro materno e sua eterna sabedoria.

— Eu não consigo fazer isso. Não agora. Eu vou passar uns dias na minha mãe. 

Como um raio, o cantor correu da cozinha e foi para o quarto. Colocou uma mala pequena em cima da cama e começou a jogar algumas roupas aleatórias dentro. Louis o seguiu e ficou parado na porta olhando Harry com os olhos esbugalhados, sem saber o que falar.

— Harry…

— Agora não Louis.

— Por favor, não me deixe… — o modelo implorou.

A derrota na voz de Louis era tão palpável, que Harry parou o que fazia e olhou para o noivo, percebendo o que estava parecendo. O cacheado soltou um suspiro e se aproximou de Louis, abraçando-o apertado.

— Eu não estou deixando você — prometeu. — Eu só estou com raiva e não quero falar algo no calor do momento e me arrepender depois. Estou indo para a minha mãe para me acalmar e não para manter distância.

— Você jura que está voltando? — Louis praticamente sussurrou enquanto se agarrava a Harry.

— Eu juro. — O mais alto beijou a testa fria de Louis e se afastou para fechar a mala. — Eu te amo Louis. Eu te amo mais que a minha vida. Você é perfeito para mim, meu mundo inteiro. Por favor, não faça nada precipitado. Quando eu voltar daqui a uns dias a gente vai precisar conversar sobre isso. Eu não vou ficar parado vendo você se autodestruir.

Harry olhou nos fundos dos olhos cerúleos de Louis quando disse essas palavras. O modelo apenas acenou com a cabeça. Num último beijo, Harry selou seus lábios castamente e se afastou, contornando o corpo de Louis e saindo do quarto com a mala em reboque.

Demorou vários minutos para Louis voltar a se atentar à realidade. Com passadas rápidas ele correu até a varanda do quarto a tempo de ver o carro de Harry virar a esquina e sumir. Sozinho, ele liberou as lágrimas que lutavam para se soltarem. Harry havia prometido que voltaria e que não era o fim deles, mas Louis sabia a verdade. Ele sabia que alguns dias longe fariam Harry ver a bagunça que ele era. Harry o largaria, só que o cantor não sabia disso ainda. Aconteceu a coisa que Louis mais temia. Ele perdeu Harry. Suas pernas perderam as forças e ele caiu no chão. Primeiro de joelhos, depois o tronco. Jogado no chão, Louis só implorava que sua vida acabasse ali mesmo.

** _Continua..._ **

[1] Dobra pequena que, costurada do lado contrário, do lado avesso, vai se afunilando até sumir, utilizada para sinalizar, para marcar, para apertar, para diminuir a largura e dessa forma ajustar a roupa ao corpo.

[2] Significa “Grande Final”.

[3] A anorexia pode causar queda de cabelo, pois quando o organismo de uma pessoa é mal nutrido, como ocorre em um transtorno alimentar, o estoque de nutrientes do corpo se torna deficiente. Nesse caso, o organismo passa a se preocupar em garantir a manutenção de funções vitais como o funcionamento dos órgãos. Como o cabelo não é considerado essencial para o funcionamento do corpo, ele é um dos primeiros a sofrer as consequências da falta de nutrientes provocadas pelos transtornos alimentares. Assim, ocorre interrupção da produção dos fios de cabelo para que o organismo possa focar em manter a pessoa viva. A anorexia também deixa pele amarelada, lábios secos, extrema sensibilidade ao frio, perda de resistência óssea e outros sintomas.

[4] Abreviação para a cidade de Los Angeles, EUA.

[5] Referência aos desfiles realizados pela Victoria’s Secret, que sempre tem um cantor tocando na passarela.


	5. Capítulo 5 — No fio da esperança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Levou algumas horas para Harry chegar em Holmes Chapel. Com a expressão desolada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele bateu na porta da sua casa de infância que foi prontamente atendido por sua mãe. Vê-la fez o resto das suas forças evaporarem e o cantor se jogou em seus braços como fazia quando era criança. Anne ficou assustada e confusa a princípio, mas renunciou a curiosidade visando primeiro acalmar seu filho asmático.

Após longos minutos, Harry encontrou sua voz para explicar para sua mãe o que acontecera nos últimos três meses. Anne ficou surpresa e preocupada. Ela amava Louis como um filho e estava bem consciente das tragédias que aconteceram na família Tomlinson e imaginou o baque que estava acontecendo na vida do filho e de Louis.

Com voz calma e apaziguadora, ela aconselhou Harry. Juntos, eles tentaram entender como Louis estava se sentindo, como a confusão pôde ter se iniciado, pesquisaram os sintomas, os tratamentos, os melhores médicos. A pesquisa foi muito esclarecedora, mas adicionou mais pânico a Harry, agora que estava mais informado das complicações e víeis que esse transtorno poderia causar. Mais de uma vez naquele dia, o cacheado agradeceu a mãe que tinha, que ficou ao seu lado como uma rocha e enxugou suas lágrimas. Caiu no sono no começo da noite no sofá da sala de estar por pura exaustão e ficou por lá a noite inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, a preocupação de saber como Louis estava levando cresceu, mas querendo dar espaço para os dois, Harry ligou para Liam pedindo para checá-lo assim que ele tivesse um tempo livre. O cacheado fora sucinto na hora que explicou ao amigo o que havia acontecido e assim como esperava, Liam não fez perguntas, apenas prometeu que iria para sua casa ficar com Louis. Mais tranquilo, Harry encerrou a ligação. Como distração da tristeza e uma forma de colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ele e sua mãe cozinharam o café da manhã e logo em seguida o almoço, tendo a visita de Gemma e seu novo namorado, Sam.

Estavam terminando de lavar os pratos depois que almoçaram quando o telefone de Harry começou a tocar desesperadamente. Era Liam.

Imediatamente Harry atendeu e a preocupação se estabeleceu quando ele ouviu uma sirene ao fundo da ligação.

— Harry você tem que voltar agora! Estou indo com o Louis para o hospital.

— O quê? Por quê? O que aconteceu Liam? — O desespero começou a crescer e chamou a atenção de Anne, Gemma e Sam.

— Eu o encontrei desmaiado no banheiro do quarto de vocês. Havia sangue e vômito, e ele não acordava — Liam dizia freneticamente, deixando bem claro o desespero que ele também sentia.

— Para onde estão levando ele?

— St. George’s Hospital[1].

— Eu estou a caminho. — Harry desligou e começou a correr de um lado para o outro frenético.

— Harry, querido o que aconteceu? — Anne perguntou preocupada.

— O Louis… o Louis está sendo levado para o hospital — Harry soluçou, procurando suas coisas na casa da mãe.

— Meu Deus — lamentou a mais velha.

— Eu preciso voltar… — Harry resmungou.

— Eu não vou deixar você dirigir nesse estado. — Anne disse categórica, pegando as chaves do carro da mão do filho. — Sam dirija o carro do Harry — ordenou enquanto jogava as chaves para o outro genro.

Assim, os quatro saíram de casa e entraram no carro de Harry estacionado em frente à garagem. Sam entrou à direita, no lado do motorista[2], Gemma sentou no passageiro e Anne e Harry ficaram no banco detrás, com a mais velha tentando consolar Harry, que estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Sam os guiou de volta para Londres no limite da velocidade e sem culpa, ultrapassou alguns semáforos vermelhos, chegando bem mais cedo do que o esperado ao hospital que Liam havia dito que estaria. Harry pulou para fora do carro antes de Sam estacionar na porta da emergência. Se informou na recepção onde Louis Tomlinson e seu acompanhante estavam e foi correndo até a sala de espera indicada, sendo seguido por Anne, Gemma e Sam. Encontrou com Liam, Niall e Zayn sentados na sala com expressões sombrias.

— Harry! — disseram todos ao vê-lo chegar de supetão.

— Cadê ele? Tiveram alguma notícia?

— Não, _mate_. Os médicos ainda não nos disseram nada. — Liam tomou a frente de responder. 

— O quê aconteceu? — Harry perguntou carente dos detalhes.

— Eu fui vê-lo como você havia me pedido — Liam começou a responder. — Eu tocava a campainha e ninguém respondia. Fiquei preocupado por causa da situação e usei a chave reserva que vocês falaram que tinham debaixo do vaso. Eu só o encontrei no banheiro — Liam disse sentindo-se nauseado ao se lembrar da cena que presenciou mais cedo.

— Liam nos ligou quando chegaram aqui — Zayn disse sem ser perguntado.

— Presumo que ninguém ligou para o Mark ou para a Lottie — Anne perguntou e recebeu acenos de todos. Ela não podia culpá-los por não ter avisado. A notícia por si só já seria dolorosa, mas agora é pior, pois fazia apenas um par de meses desde que perderam Fizzy. — Eu falo com o Mark. — se ofereceu e se afastou com o celular na mão.

Ela foi e voltou depois de longos minutos e ninguém teve notícias de nada. Harry não conseguia ficar parado devido à ansiedade. Quando ele sentou, forçado pela irmã, sua perna ficava balançando para cima e para baixo, como um tique nervoso. Pareceram horas intermináveis de medo e expectativas e as preces pareciam ser a única coisa que brilhavam em esperança quando um médico surgiu procurando por eles. Harry levantou rápido e em um segundo ponderou o que a expressão estoica do doutor poderia ser. Por um segundo, ele não queria saber notícias, pois elas poderiam ser as ruins e ele não estava preparado para isso. Contudo querer não é poder e o médico começou a dizer depois de se apresentar:

— O quadro do paciente é muito delicado. O Sr. Tomlinson provocou vômitos e forçou muito o intestino por um tempo prolongado, que resultou em lesões intestinais, por isso o sangue junto ao vômito. Além disso, a falta de alimentação trouxe um déficit de nutrientes e a inanição junto com a desidratação sobrecarregou o coração — explicou ignorando o olhar cada vez mais desesperado de Harry.

O cacheado havia pesquisado muito sobre a doença com sua mãe e talvez seja por isso, que ao invés das palavras do médico lhe acalmar, lhe desesperavam mais, porque tudo isso significava que Louis atingiu o estado mais grave que a anorexia e bulimia poderiam acarretar. Harry sabia que a fragilidade do coração de Louis poderia levá-lo a bradicardia, até a morte e quanto mais grave fosse o quadro, pior seria recuperar completamente o paciente. Era culpa dele que seu noivo chegou aquele estado. Ele nunca deveria ter deixado Louis sozinho naquele estado.

— Ele ficará com um tubo de alimentação para recuperar os nutrientes perdidos, porém vamos mantê-lo em coma induzido por alguns dias para não sobrecarregar os demais órgãos. Assim que conseguimos melhorar um pouco o seu quadro e ele acordar, o psiquiatra do hospital vai começar com um tratamento psicológico. Não adiantará fortalecer seu corpo se a mente ainda estiver causando essa distorção sobre o corpo — o médico continuou falando alheio aos medos de Harry. — Ele também precisará de um dentista, pois o ácido do vômito pôde desgastar os esmaltes dos dentes. Sei que o diagnóstico pode assustá-los, mas ainda não estamos em um quadro irreversível.

O doutor terminou de explicar com um otimismo esperançoso, em uma vã tentativa de acalmá-los.

— Posso ficar com ele essa noite? — o cacheado perguntou, sentindo uma necessidade quase crônica de ficar com Louis naquele momento.

— Infelizmente não. Ele precisará ficar na UTI. O máximo que posso autorizar é uma visita para acalmá-los — lamentou o médico, mas era melhor do que nada.

— Vai encontrar com o Lou, Hazz. Nós vamos ficar aqui — Liam disse abraçando o amigo.

Harry se despediu dos amigos e foi guiado por uma enfermeira para ir a uma sala de esterilização, onde vestiu roupas apropriadas para a UTI. Quando entrou na dita sala, seu estômago apertou ao ver a quantidade pessoas em diferentes situações nos leitos e não pela primeira vez naquele pouco tempo, temeu o estado de Louis.

Finalmente a enfermeira que o guiava parou em frente a um leito coberto pela cortina. Ela fez um gesto para Harry entrar, mas ele ficou imóvel olhando apenas o tecido da cor verde. Suas pernas tremeram em falta de coragem de atravessar aquele limite e ver como Louis estaria. E se seu Louis não fosse mais o seu Louis? E se o pior acontecesse? A enfermeira de meia idade pareceu perceber sua angustia e num tom maternal, agarrou a mão de Harry e disse:

— Pare de se torturar com “e se”. Seu namorado vai precisar de você agora para se recuperar. Tenha fé que tudo dará certo. — O tom dela foi mais doce do que do médico, talvez fosse por isso que lhe acalmou um pouco.

Harry engoliu em seco, mas permitiu-se agarrar naquela linha de esperança. Se muniu de uma coragem que não tinha e pé ante pé, entrou no pequeno espaço privado que a cortina escondia e prendeu o ar quando viu Louis deitado na cama.

O modelo apesar de ser quase uma cabeça mais baixo que o cacheado, nunca foi uma pessoa pequena, então era incrível o quão pequeno e frágil àquela cama o fazia ser. Nenhuma imagem mental que Harry fez de Louis chegou próximo da realidade, que era muito pior. Seu noivo estava absurdamente magro e mais pálido do que da última vez que o viu e havia tubos, fios, agulhas e outras coisas que Harry nem sabia do que se tratava ao redor de Louis.

Havia espaço apenas para uma cadeira ao lado da cama e não era nem um pouco confortável para não incentivar os visitantes a ficar mais do que o permitido. Apesar de querer muito, Harry ficou temeroso em tocar Louis, pois parecia que ele iria quebrar ao menor toque. Quando a vontade ficou insuportável, tocou levemente os dedos ossudos de Louis, tomando a máxima cautela com acesso. Passou quase a hora de visita inteira rezando pela melhora do noivo, até que chegou o momento que precisou se despedir.

Beijou a testa gelada de Louis e saiu da UTI sem olhar ao redor. Quando voltou para a sala de espera, foi inesperadamente abraçado por sua mãe, só então percebeu que chorava desoladamente desde perdeu a visão de Louis. Com calma e paciência, Anne convenceu Harry a voltar para casa e descansar, visto que não havia mais nada a ser feito no hospital.

Ancorado pela mãe, Harry voltou para sua casa, mas se arrependeu quase imediatamente quando sentiu que a casa não cheirava como sua casa, mas algo diferente. Era uma mistura azeda com um cheiro forte de ferro. Era fétido e vil. Por ser pouco masoquista, Harry subiu para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto dele e de Louis, onde o cheiro estava ficando mais forte a cada passo e logo que entrou no quarto, viu a porta do banheiro escancarada. O chão de porcelanato branco estava cheio de pegadas que continham sangue e algo amarelado, provavelmente vômito. No batente da porta havia um pano sujo, impedindo que as pegadas sujassem todo o quarto.

Com passadas trêmulas, entrou no banheiro e pode ter noção da sujeira toda, mas a visão era demais para ele e ele saiu correndo do quarto trombando com sua mãe no corredor.

— Ah querido — lamentou a morena, abraçando o filho.

Harry não falou nada, mas se deixou ser guiado até o andar debaixo, onde sua mãe o deitou no sofá da sala de mídia e lhe trouxe um cobertor fofo, enrolando-o nele e tirando seus sapatos.

— Fique aqui amor — pediu Anne.

Com ajuda de Gemma e Sam, Anne subiu para o quarto de Louis e Harry e os três trataram de limpar a bagunça do banheiro e borrifar um aromatizador para tirar o cheiro ruim. Havia um celular em cima da cama de casal que apitava sem parar com diversas mensagens. Era o Iphone do Louis. Gemma pegou o aparelho de maneira cautelosa e o levou até seu irmão no sofá. Harry não havia se movido nem um centímetro desde que sua mãe o deitou ali. Seu irmãozinho olhava para a tela da televisão desligada com os pensamentos longe e a julgar pela expressão fechada e triste, não eram bons pensamentos.

— Harry — Gemma o chamou. — O celular do Louis está apitando, talvez seja melhor você avisar alguns amigos, principalmente o agente dele.

Ela estendeu o celular em direção ao mais novo, que pegou com as mãos trêmulas. Harry segurou o aparelho como se aquilo fosse o bem mais preciso. Isso irritou Gemma porque Harry estava agindo como se Louis já tivesse partido, porém antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua mãe a interrompeu entrando com uma bandeja com chá.

— Tome aqui querido, isso vai te animar um pouco, então você pode avisar o agente do Louis e lidar com a mídia. Gemma venha me ajudar a preparar algo para jantarmos.

Discretamente Anne levou Gemma embora e afastadas de onde Harry estava, a mais velha se pôs a dizer:

— Eu sei que você está revoltada com a situação, mas deixe o seu irmão quieto! Essa não é uma situação fácil para ninguém e virá muita batalha pela frente.

— Ele está perdido em autopiedade, mãe! — Gemma argumentou.

— Ele não está perdido em autopiedade, ele está triste, desolado e se sentido culpado porque não percebeu o que estava acontecendo com o Louis. Deixe-o se entristecer por enquanto, pois ele vai precisar ser forte para apoiar o Lou quando ele acordar. — Apesar de ter falado baixo, a voz de Anne estava carregado com aquele tom materno que não permite desobediência, fazendo Gemma ter que se conformar em fazer o que a mãe estava mandando ela fazer.

O resto daquele dia passou de uma maneira bem deprimente. Gemma e Sam ficaram no quarto de hóspedes, Harry ficou exatamente onde estava no sofá e Anne fazia algumas coisas pela casa para se distrair. Foi depois do jantar, que Harry teve coragem de abrir o celular de Louis, que tinha a digital dele cadastrada, e ligou para o agente dele, Thomas. Porém ao abrir as mensagens trocadas entre ele, Harry leu com horror o teor das conversas que eles tiveram nos últimos três meses. As coisas que ele dizia para Louis, suas exigências, a forma como ele incentivava Louis a perder mais e mais peso. Era tudo tão tóxico. Harry sentiu seu sangue ficar quente.

A culpa de tudo que havia acontecido era daquele cara! Tirou print de toda a conversa, com hora e data. Com a raiva como combustível, Harry passou a madrugada adentro pesquisando forma de responsabilizá-lo criminalmente por colocar essas ideias na cabeça de Louis.

A família de Louis, composta por seus padrastos Mark e Dan, suas irmãs Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris e Ernest chegaram em sua casa no meio da madrugada. Todos eles pareciam tão desolados que Harry começou a chorar só de olhar para o rosto perdido de Mark, quem Louis tinha como seu pai. Eles se abraçaram e combinaram de irem até o hospital logo pela manhã.

Naquela noite, Harry não dormiu e nas primeiras horas da manhã vasculhou a internet por qualquer notícia sobre Louis. Felizmente, nada havia sido descoberto pela mídia, então não havia paparazzi rondando sua casa, suas famílias ou o hospital. Ligou para a assessoria de imprensa ambos pagavam e os informou do ocorrido, com ordens expressas para manter tudo em sigilo por um tempo e assim, ele e Louis ficariam MIA[3] por um tempo indeterminado, sendo assim, os paparazzi não tinham permissões para tirar fotos dele e nem os fãs.

Depois de acertar esse detalhe, Harry foi com toda a família para o hospital e falou com o médico. Não houve melhora no caso do Louis, mas também não houve piora o que por si só já era uma boa notícia. Conseguiu apenas alguns minutos para ver Louis, pois teria que dividir o horário das visitas com seus padrastos e irmãs.

Ele e sua família estavam estacionando em frente a sua casa, quando viram Thomas na porta apertando a campainha. O homem barrigudo e de meia idade virou para a SUV estacionando.

— Harry, finalmente! Eu preciso falar com o Louis, ele sumiu desde ontem… — O começou a dizer quando foi interrompido por soco desferido por Harry.

Harry era uma pessoa naturalmente calma. Ele não gostava de brigas ou conflitos e sua filosofia de vida era tratar a todos com gentileza. Era espantoso para todos, inclusive para Anne, a violência e fúria que Harry demonstrava.

— Harry! — Gritou Anne.

— A culpa é dele, mãe! Ele é o desgraçado que deixou o Louis nesse estado! — Harry gritava as acusações para todos ouvirem.

— Do que você está falando garoto? — Thomas perguntou com a mão no rosto.

— Louis está na porra do hospital, por sua maldita culpa! Some daqui antes que eu chame a polícia e te prenda por abuso seu filho da puta!

Harry era um rapaz musculoso de um metro e noventa de altura. Apesar de pregar pela paz, ele ainda era uma figura intimidante se assim quisesse ser, o que no momento ele queria. Sentindo-se apavorado diante a fúria de Harry, o agente realmente fugiu, entrando no carro e saindo de lá rápido.

Todavia, mesmo com a ida de Thomas, Harry permaneceu agitado e arisco. Anne lhe trouxe um chá em algum momento da tarde, que serviu para deixá-lo sonolento e acabou dormindo o resto do dia para compensar o dia anterior que permaneceu acordado.

Os dias passaram na mesma monotonia e depressão. Todos os dias, Harry ia ao hospital visitar seu noivo e todos os dias os médicos lhe repetiam a mesma coisa do dia anterior, que Louis estava estável e que a cura estava lenta, mas que era completamente normal, contudo no sétimo dia desde que Louis foi posto em um coma induzido, tudo mudou.

Harry estava na sala narrando o seu dia para Louis como se ele pudesse lhe entender. Sua mão segurava delicadamente a mão fria e ossuda do menor, quando de repente as máquinas que cercavam o leito começaram a apitar desesperadamente.

O cacheado entrou em pânico. Ele havia visto muitos filmes tristes e trágicos para saber o que o som constante do monitor cardíaco significava.

O quarto foi invadido por uma horda de médicos e enfermeiros, que empurravam-lhe para trás apesar de sua resistência em permanecer. Quando menos esperou, a porta da UTI foi batida em sua cara e ele ficou sozinho no corredor que ligava a sala de espera a entrada dos leitos da UTI.

O cantor começou a rezar freneticamente do lado de fora, pois era tudo que lhe restava quando sua fé e esperança estavam por um triz e precisava ficar firme para não enlouquecer com as duas possibilidades que havia para quando o médico saísse daquela sala…

** _Continua..._ **

[1] Um dos maiores hospitais universitários do Reino Unido.

[2] No Reino Unido, o lado do motorista é o direito ao invés do esquerdo, como aqui no Brasil.

[3] MIA é uma sigla inglesa que significa _Missing In Action_. Era usada para designar soldados que desapareceram em combate, mas na linguagem popular é uma gíria que significa que a pessoa sumiu, está incomunicável, fora de área ou ausente. É muito comum usar essa palavra para dizer que não sabe qual a localização de um artista. Por exemplo, quando dizemos “Harry Styles está MIA”, isso significa que não tem aparições públicas dele, então ninguém sabe se ele está em Londres, LA, Jamaica, etc. Em outras palavras, está fora do radar dos fãs e paparazzi.


	6. Capítulo 6 — Quebrando o Espelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

_Um ano depois — 05 de maio de 2020._

Mais um dia estava indo embora. O Sol se punha atrás das densas nuvens que cobriam a cidade de Londres, deixam tudo com um aspecto deprimente, mas Harry Styles não se importava com isso. Não mais. Sentando em uma cadeira dura na cozinha do seu novo apartamento, ele estava mais preocupado em olhar fixamente para o calendário na parede. Naquela data e hora exata um ano atrás, os médicos desistiram de tentar reanimar Louis após um minuto sem reação e assim, Harry perdeu o amor da sua vida para sempre. Fazia um ano desde que seu mundo virou cinzento para sempre.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem o dia do velório do seu noivo. Da chuva, da tristeza, do vazio. Lembra-se que se sentiu morrer a cada pá de terra que jogavam em cima do caixão. Só não se atirou no buraco para ser enterrado junto do seu Louis, porque Gemma o abraçava forte, como se sentisse qual era a intenção dele. Voltar para casa que dividiram foi tão insuportável quanto à lembrança do corpo imóvel na cama do hospital.

Depois da cerimônia fúnebre, ele voltou para a casa que dividia com Louis e as memórias que havia ali eram tão dolorosas, que pareciam roubar-lhe as energias, tanto que passou semanas sem conseguir levantar da cama, até que sua mãe e seus amigos deram um basta em sua depressão. O obrigaram a sair da casa dele e de Louis e voltou a morar com sua mãe na sua casa de infância, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia terapia, o que agora o cantor admitia ter sido bom.

Sua terapeuta o ajudou a superar o extenso período de luto e mesmo que tenha superado a tristeza na maior parte das vezes, ela nunca foi realmente embora, voltando com os surtos depressivos quando estava próximo das datas que eram importantes, como o aniversário de Louis ou como aquele primeiro aniversário de morte.

Demorou quase cinco meses para voltar a tocar com a banda. A música era uma distração bem-vinda, mas ainda não conseguia compor. Após os seis meses da morte de Louis, ele alugou um apartamento próximo do centro para sair da casa da mãe e chegou até mesmo a colocar a casa deles a venda, mas negou todas as propostas, não estando pronto para largar parte daquela sua antiga vida. Sua terapeuta dizia que foi um progresso só por tentar vender e que uma hora seria capaz de deixar o passado no passado.

Suas redes sociais, porém ainda era um tabu, mesmo depois de um ano. Desde a morte de Louis, nunca entrou para ver comentários ou mensagens de apoio e quem lidava com sua imagem pública era sua assessoria. Foi por ouvir os cochichos de seus amigos que descobriu que eles discutiam a possibilidade de fazer um tributo de um ano para Louis, mas estavam em dúvida se Harry conseguiria passar por isso e para crédito dos meninos, ele mesmo não sabia se conseguiria e era por isso que estava parado o dia inteiro olhando para o calendário.

Sentindo-se um pouco masoquista de repente, Harry levantou da cadeira e pegou seu celular que estava largado no sofá. Respirando fundo para reunir coragem, abriu o aplicativo de uma das redes sociais e foi bombardeado com mensagens de mais de um ano. Sua tela foi bombardeada com fotos de Louis escrito R.I.P e ver o rosto risonho do seu noivo de novo, trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos, porque a dor de saber que nunca mais veria as rugas ao redor dos olhos que acompanhavam o sorriso resplandecente o rasgou por dentro, como se a ferida ainda estivesse recém-feita.

Sentia que estava caindo na autopiedade novamente, ele decidiu que fecharia o aplicativo quando um comentário que leu sem querer de uma fã, o fez parar. Era um depoimento grande, mas seus olhos se focaram nas palavras” anorexia”, “tristeza” e “luta”. Com calma, leu todo o texto e repetiu mais três vezes para ter certeza se compreendia tudo o que aquela fã narrava.

A menina contava a história dela: de que ela sempre sonhou em ser modelo e tentou seguir com a carreira, mas sempre era negada pelas agências que diziam que ela não tinha o biotipo certo para modelar — entre linhas, diziam que ela era gorda — e como isso a deixava para baixo. A cada recusa, ela entrava em dietas loucas e seguiu pelo caminho perigoso de sobreviver apenas com água. Foi nesse momento que Louis morreu pela anorexia e que ela pôde perceber o que estava fazendo consigo mesma para agradar outros, que diziam que ela não era o bastante e que apontavam para uma meta impossível. Foi pela tragédia que aconteceu com Tomlinson que ela parou de lutar contra quem era e começou a se curar e a se amar. Ao final, ela dizia que apesar de Louis não ter conseguido se salvar, em último ato, ele a salvou e por isso, ela sempre o amaria, mesmo que nunca tivessem se conhecido.

Aquele depoimento emocionado trouxe mais lágrimas a Harry que parou pelo resto da noite para pensar detalhadamente na sua vida, desde a doença de Louis até o momento que terminou de ler aquele post. Havia tanta gente sofrendo o que seu _Boobear_ sofreu, mas que ainda não era tarde demais para elas. Passou a noite toda refletindo e na manhã seguinte, Harry levantou da cama decidido.

Fez algumas ligações, mexeu alguns pauzinhos e abriu seu site no notebook. Pela primeira vez em um ano, ele mesmo escreveu na sua página ao invés da sua assessoria de imprensa. Com o coração aberto, se dispôs a escrever a seguinte mensagem:

“_Um ano atrás, eu tinha a vida perfeita. Não por causa da minha fama, mas porque eu amava e era amado pela pessoa mais maravilhosa que esse mundo teve a honra de abrigar. Louis Tomlinson foi o amor da minha vida e não há como eu negar. Ele era bonito, alegre, gentil, divertido e iluminava os meus dias. Quando eu chegava em casa cansado e frustrado, ele estava lá e fazia tudo melhor só por me abraçar. Eu me sentia protegido de toda a crueldade do mundo com ele. Talvez vocês saibam, mas Louis foi a musa das minhas canções e quando eu pensava no meu futuro, ele sempre estava fazendo parte dele, porque não havia um futuro para mim sem meu Louis. Eu sonhava que nós iríamos nos casar, que teríamos um casal de filhos, uma casa grande com a cerca branca em volta do terreno e talvez um labrador. Era simples, mas era o meu sonho, porém esse sonho foi desfeito porque tiraram ele de mim._

_Cada vez que alguém abria a página do Twitter e dizia que ele não era bom o bastante, vocês o afastavam de mim. Cada vez que alguém o colocava para baixo dizendo sobre seu peso, o levavam para longe de mim. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê que essas pessoas são culpadas, pois bem, cada vez que destilavam ódio, arrancavam ele de mim mais e mais. É isso que o ódio faz; ele machuca, corrompe, enfraquece e destrói a mente de uma pessoa e foi isso o que aconteceu com o meu Louis. _

_As palavras cruéis e carregadas desse ódio o machucaram tanto e foram tão persistentes, que ele começou a acreditar nelas e parou de acreditar em mim quando eu dizia que ele era lindo. Ele parou de se achar bom o suficiente para mim. Ele passou a se odiar cada vez que se olhava no espelho e o fizeram acreditar que para ele ser bom, ele precisaria se curvar ao gosto de outro alguém e ser magro. As palavras odiosas tiraram dele a saúde, o espírito, à vontade e o amor que ele tinha pelo que fazia. O sonho dele virou um pesadelo até que ele sucumbiu e sem querer, partiu com o meu sonho. _

_Eu gostaria que essas pessoas que o criticaram tão duramente conseguissem enxergar um quarto de tudo que ele era. Se pudessem enxergar aquele Louis que eu via todos os dias, jamais se atreveriam a falar para ele que não era bom o bastante._

_Eu não pude ajudá-lo como eu gostaria... Como eu imploro todos os dias para que o tempo retroceda e que possa fazer a diferença, mas eu abri meus olhos hoje que há mais um milhão de pessoas que sentem o que Louis sentia e que têm a chance de se salvarem._

_Por isso eu peço... Cada vez que se verem refletidos no espelho e enxergarem apenas o que as palavras cheias de ódio querem que vocês enxerguem, quebrem-no. Ignorem a crença de que quebrar espelho gera sete anos de azar, porque você olhar para ele e não gostar do que vê, é o que está te dando azar. Quando o espelho estiver dizendo que você não está bonito, que você não está adequado para os outros, ou reflita uma forma diversa de dizer que você não está bom, tenha certeza de que o espelho está mentindo, então vocês devem quebrá-lo._

_Louis acreditou na imagem falsa que se refletia e eu o perdi. Não façam que as pessoas que lhe amam as percam também. Se enxerguem da forma que as pessoas que lhe amam te enxergam. É só o que eu peço. _

_Com todo amor, H.”_

Após terminar de escrever, seu celular apitou confirmando a transação bancária da doação que fez para ONGs e Instituições que ajudavam a combater a anorexia e a bulimia. Sentindo-se inspirado e mais leve, ele voltou a compor. Não era uma música feliz, mas ainda era uma declaração de amor para o seu amado, que Harry esperava que ouvisse junto aos anjos, onde ele pertencia.

Naquela noite, o cacheado viu que seu texto levantou uma nova hashtag no Twitter: #quebrandooespelho.

Ele ficou um pouco feliz. Não estava tudo 100% bem, porque Louis se foi e nunca voltaria, mas a dor ficou um pouco mais suportável ao ver que as pessoas começaram a lutar contra a anorexia. De alguma forma, Harry sentiu que vingou Louis e permitiu-se ter um novo sonho: ajudar as pessoas com a conscientização da imagem. Que tudo estaria bem se fosse gordo, magro, negro, branco, amarelo… o importante era se amar.

** _Fim_ **


	7. Capítulo 7 — Quebrando o Espelho (Final Alternativo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:  
1\. Aqueles [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências e explicações nas notas finais do capítulo;  
2\. As palavras em itálico podem ser pensamento dos personagens ou palavras estrangeiras;  
3\. As palavras e/ou frases que vierem dentro de ‘uma aspas só’ podem ser gírias ou palavras e frases que foram propositalmente escritas erradas.   
Tenham uma boa leitura!

Um tempo atrás Harry havia dado uma entrevista para uma revista dizendo que nos últimos sete anos da sua vida, seu mundo havia se transformado numa terra mágica, colorida e brilhante, porque ele tinha o seu Lou em sua vida e ele quis dizer cada palavra disso. Louis Tomlinson era o homem mais brilhante e barulhento que o mundo já teve, e Harry o amava com todas as forças.

Por isso durante os 15 segundos agonizantes em que assistiu os médicos tentarem reviver Louis, Harry sentia seu mundo escurecer e esfriar. Durante 15 segundos que Louis ficou morto, tudo era cinza, sem calor, sem amor, sem nada. Era um vazio infinito. Harry nunca rezou tanto quanto naqueles 15 segundos, mas felizmente suas preces foram ouvidas, pois no décimo sexto segundo ouviu a enfermeira dizendo urgente:

— Temos um pulso!

Imediatamente após ela dizer isso, o monitor cardíaco voltou a apitar em um ritmo constante e calmo. Louis havia voltado para ele trazendo de volta todas as cores do mundo de Harry. O cacheado conseguiu respirar com a esperança rejuvenescida, embora tudo não tenha ficado bem de uma hora para outra. Louis continuou no coma induzido, com seu corpo se fortalecendo pouco a pouco. Era um processo lento, mas não houve mais sustos.

O modelo acordou oito dias depois, bem desorientado, e com Harry sentado ao seu lado agarrando sua mão fortemente, temendo que se a soltasse Louis partiria e nunca mais iria voltar. O cacheado caiu em um choro desesperado quando pôde ver, finalmente, os olhos azuis de Louis abertos depois de tanto tempo.

Quando o médico explicou para ele seu diagnóstico, Louis negou-se a aceitar. Gritou e brigou, dizendo que todos no hospital estavam mentindo, que continuava gordo. Ele acusou Harry, sua família e seus amigos que queriam que ele fosse infeliz. Quis arrancar o tubo de alimentação, se recusou a falar com qualquer um e passou por três sessões com o psiquiatra em silêncio. Sua condição física só não piorou, porque continuou no hospital recebendo nutrientes contra a sua vontade. Por conta da oscilação do seu peso e suas atitudes danosas, não havia nem expectativa de alta. A família havia decidido não contar a Louis sobre sua morte de 15 segundos, temendo piorar seu comportamento, mas foi apenas quando Harry não aguentou ficar forte e debulhou-se em lágrimas numa madrugada, contando em meio aos soluços que o perdeu por 15 segundos, que Louis pôde ter noção do que causara em sua família. Diante as súplicas desesperadas de Harry para que aceitasse o tratamento, que Louis começou a se abrir para o processo de cura.

Aceitou comer a comida insípida do hospital mesmo com o estômago revirando com o enjoo, mas aguentou firme usando os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Harry como rocha. Passou a falar com o psiquiatra e ficou realmente surpreso quando a terapia começou a ajudá-lo a superar a autoaversão. Aceitou que realmente ficou muito doente e quando teve compreensão da extensão do dano que a anorexia causava, que ele começou a lutar contra ela por si mesmo ao invés de apenas acatar ao clamor do noivo.

Harry ficou ao seu lado todo o tempo, principalmente quando comer era demais e a vontade de ir vomitar era insuportável. O cacheado nesses momentos, o abraçava seu noivo apertado, transformando-se em sua prisão e combatia as vozes em sua cabeça sussurrando declarações de amor até elas findarem junto com a vontade de vomitar.

Aceitou o conselho do seu pai e de Harry de trocar de agente. Ele não precisava de alguém que lhe afundasse ao invés de erguê-lo e sua nova agente, que teve a aprovação de Mark e Harry, era uma moça pequena, mas determinada, que estava mais preocupada em deixá-lo bem e saudável do que ganhar dinheiro com a desgraça alheia. Planejar sua carreira profissional depois que recebesse alta foi mais animador do que todo o seu planejamento com Thomas. Essa animação trouxe uma melhora considerável no seu quadro e finalmente a alta já estava sendo apontada em um futuro próximo.

Louis recuperou o peso saudável, mas decidiu continuar fazendo dieta, mas dessa vez acompanhado por uma nutricionista. Mark e Harry no começo foram contra, mas o psiquiatra os tranquilizou explicando que o instrumento de trabalho de Louis era o corpo e não haveria um problema em ter uma dieta, desde que houvesse acompanhamento profissional, que garantiria uma dieta saudável com todos os nutrientes necessários, além de ser uma rede de segurança para evitar que houvesse uma recaída. A qualquer sinal de desnutrição, o nutricionista levantaria a bandeira antes de ficar muito ruim. Mark e Harry relutantemente decidiram dar uma chance, mas quiseram acompanhar de perto, mais para a paz de espírito deles do que por desconfiança da profissional.

Após quatro meses internado, recebendo apoio do noivo, da família, amigos e dos fãs, Louis se recuperou e teve a tão sonhada alta médica. Quando chegou em casa, acompanhado de Harry, ele recebeu uma festa de boas-vindas. Havia apenas pessoas próximas como seus padrastos, suas irmãs e irmão, Niall, Liam, Zayn e a família de Harry, que consistia em Anne, Gemma e Sam.

A festa não foi a única surpresa, pois Louis e Harry tiveram uma cerimônia de casamento simbólica. Não havia padres, papéis oficiais, nem nada, mas ambos trocaram votos que levaram todos a lágrimas e as alianças migraram de dedo; do anelar direito para o anelar esquerdo. Harry beijou o dedo com a aliança, prometendo que sempre estará lá para o seu _Boobear_.

Foi um dia mágico e o modelo sempre se lembrará daquele dia assim; porém nem tudo foram flores. Houve várias recaídas, que fizeram Louis comprar novos laxantes, pular algumas alimentações. Era como se houvesse um diabinho no seu ombro sussurrando no seu ouvido que ele não era bom. Que era gordo e indigno. Dessas recaídas, gerara algumas brigas como consequência então houvia lágrimas, mas também houvia perdão. A cada baixa, Harry e Louis se uniam cada vez mais, pois Harry nunca mais saiu quando as coisas ficaram difíceis, permanecendo sempre lá para segurá-lo cada vez que não conseguia mastigar a comida e engolir. Sempre estava lhe esperando a cada consulta com o psicólogo e sempre vibrava tanto quanto Louis a cada vitória nessa batalha contra a anorexia.

Após um ano da provação e sentindo-se tão bem quanto antes, Louis começou a participar de fórum e grupos de apoio na luta contra a anorexia e bulimia, que ajudou a superar algumas coisas, pois lá haviam várias pessoas que conseguiam entender o que ele pensava por já terem passado por isso e forneciam conselhos valiosos e o apoio que necessitava.

Após um ano e meio desde que recebeu a alta, ele começou a se sentir confortável em partilhar com estranhos sobre a sua luta e o fez em uma entrevista especial com James Corden, um amigo do casal, falando pela primeira vez sobre o que passou.

— Foi o momento mais escuro e tenebroso da minha vida — revelou na entrevista. — Antes daquela fase, eu nunca tive problemas com a minha aparência. Eu pensava que se eu tinha chegado até ali, era porque eu era bom. Sendo sincero, eu não sei exatamente como eu permiti que os comentários negativos me atingissem, mas de repente, comecei a ficar paranoico com tudo que falavam e agiam perto de mim. Comecei a procurar formas fáceis e rápidas e sem me dar conta, eu estava negando comida — Louis falava emocionado. — Eu não entendia porque a balança me dava um peso, mas o espelho me dava outra imagem; e para acreditar no que eu via, comecei a dar desculpas do tipo… — ele deu uma pausa para pensar. — Era a balança que estava quebrada. — Seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas e sua voz a embargar contra a sua vontade.

— O que fez você perceber a doença? — James perguntou mais sério, como não se via comumente.

— Eu não percebi, na verdade. Um dia, após uma briga com o Harry, eu apenas passei mal e desmaiei. O Liam me encontrou e eu fui internado. No começo eu neguei o diagnóstico e recusei tratamento. Foi só quando me falaram que eu fiquei 15 segundos mortos e vi o estrago que eu fiz com a minha família, principalmente ao Harry, é que eu decidi lutar, mas inicialmente foi para eles e não por mim.

— Qual o conselho que você dá para quem luta contra a anorexia? — James voltou a perguntar.

— Bem eu tenho dois conselhos. A terapia me ajudou a entender muitas coisas, inclusive algumas origens da minha insegurança e o porquê daquela frase “você precisa se amar” me causava tanto medo. Conscientemente ou inconscientemente, nós nos julgamos através dos outros. Sempre nos comparamos com outras pessoas e é por isso, que não conseguimos nos amar. Colocamos algumas pessoas em um pedestal e não pensamos que ninguém é perfeito e todos têm defeitos. O meu primeiro conselho para lidar com a autoaversão é pensar nas suas qualidades em confronto dos defeitos da pessoa que você se comparava. Por exemplo, a pessoa é magra, mas você é mais inteligente. A pessoa é simpática, mas você têm as pessoas mais sinceras à sua volta. Fica mais fácil aceitar os seus defeitos e enxergar as suas qualidades quando você se coloca no mesmo degrau que as demais pessoas. Balanceia, sabe?

— E o segundo conselho?

— Meu segundo conselho, especificamente contra a imagem é que vocês devem quebrar o espelho — respondeu.

— Como? — James perguntou não entendo o que Louis queria dizer.

— Quebre o espelho toda vez que você não gostar do que viu. Uma vez, eu não estava nos meus melhores dias, mas estava escovando os dentes na frente do espelho e comecei a olhar meu corpo. Via defeito em tudo, gordura onde não tinha e sentia que ia me afundar de novo. Eu não queria aquilo, porque cada vez que eu pensava em voltar a parar de comer para emagrecer, me lembrava de Harry chorando ao meu lado na cama do hospital. Eu não queria que ele passasse por aquilo de novo, nem para mim e nem para ele, então eu fiquei com raiva do que eu via. Eu só sentia que o espelho era a personificação do diabinho no meu ombro e eu precisava calar a boca dele. Então, eu fui até o armário no _closet_ que Harry guardava os tacos de golfe, peguei um, voltei para o banheiro e estraçalhei o espelho. Quando eu via os pedaços dele no chão, eu me senti bem. Era como se eu tivesse ganhado uma guerra que nem sabia que ainda estava participando e que sem querer eu derrotei o general inimigo. Então, esse é o meu segundo conselho. Quebre o espelho toda vez que ele lhe disser que você está gordo, ou feio, ou que você não é o suficiente, porque ele está mentindo. Você é linda com defeitos e qualidade, não deixe nunca falarem o contrário.

O programa acabou e o público aplaudiu de pé. Louis chorou de emoção ao ver toda a comoção da plateia. Harry que estava entre eles, se levantou e abraçou o noivo, sob gritos, aplausos e assovios. Naquela noite uma nova _hashtag_ virou nº 1 no Twitter: #quebrandooespelho.

Orgulhoso de compartilhar sua história, Louis fundou uma ONG que ajuda pessoas a combater a anorexia e bulimia, onde o lema foi #quebrandooespelho. Ao mesmo tempo em que se ajudava a não recair, Louis ajudou outros tantos a superar esse padrão de beleza impossível.

Nem sempre foi fácil e nem sempre manteve a esperança que fosse conseguir, mas Louis tinha Harry, sua família e seus amigos ao seu lado, lhe ajudando e lhe dando a esperança que um dia ficaria 100% novamente.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
